


Fighting for You

by KYTH



Series: Fighting for [1]
Category: King of Fighters, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYTH/pseuds/KYTH
Summary: Derek se tornou um veterano naquele torneio fazia pouco tempo. Mas em todas as edições, ele nunca conheceu alguém como Stiles, o prodígio que fora convidado para o evento tão jovem. O castanho foi considerado o mais jovem a entrar no torneio na história desse evento. O que será que o castanho tem a mostrar para Derek? Mas o que será que Derek tem a oferecer a Stiles?
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Fighting for [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728277
Kudos: 2





	Fighting for You

“Como isso foi acontecer?”

Derek se perguntava.

“Como eu fui me apaixonar por ele? Nunca se quer nos falamos”

O Hale continuava a pensar enquanto encarava a imagem do rapaz que estava lhe tirando de orbita nos telões da Times Square. Ele e seu time haviam saído para comer algo. Eles não haviam nada marcado para aquele dia, então resolveram dar uma volta. Ele estava parado em um lado da calçada, encarando as informações passadas no telão, juntamente com Malia, sua prima, que segurava algumas sacolas de compras, já que Kira insistiu em passar por toda e qualquer loja que ela encontrasse a caminho do café.

“Por que tinha que ser um garoto? Por que uma criança, Derek?”

O moreno de olhos verdes se perguntava vendo, no quadrado ao lado da foto do garoto de dezessete anos, imagens de todos os concorrentes do torneio passarem rapidamente, em uma espécie de seleção aleatória. O narrador principal do torneio estava falando tão rápido que Derek quase não entendia. A única coisa que ele conseguiu compreender fora “O participante Stiles Stilinski decidiu fazer uso de um desafio. Quem ele escolherá para ser o seu adversário?”

\- o seu garoto é bem ousado – comentou Malia retirando um pirulito da boca ao mesmo tempo em que trocava o peso de seu corpo de uma perna para outra, fazendo o seu vestido balançar um pouco e exibir ainda mais de sua bela perna.

\- ele não é meu garoto, Malia! – repreendeu Derek encarando o telão com pesar.

“Eu não. Por favor, não me escolhe. Não me escolhe”. Implorava o homem de vinte e oito anos cerrando o punho como se isso aumentasse suas chances de ser excluído do sorteio.

Para os que não estão entendendo nada. Derek, Malia e Kira, eram ótimos lutadores que juntos formavam o “Hale’s Team 2”. O Time Hale original era composto por Peter, pai de Malia, Talia, mãe de Derek, e Ken, pai de Kira. A luta era uma tradição para as três famílias. Participar do maior torneio de luta do mundo era praticamente um dever familiar. Apesar de nenhum dos membros da família ser obrigado a participar. Todos adoravam a ideia de entrar em um torneio de luta tão aclamado e diferenciado. E era por isso que eles se encontravam atentos ao telão. O torneio era um evento mundial bastante popular. As emissoras não se focavam em outra coisa a não ser cobrir o evento. Sempre com alguma equipe em cada canto dos países, prontos para cobrir a todas as lutas.

O pai de Derek, Alexander Hale, também era lutador. Fazia parte do “S.T.A.R.S Team”, um time composto por oficiais militares. Noshiko, mãe de Kira, fazia parte do “Fox Team”. Um time composto por kitsunes. A mãe de Malia fazia parte de um time composto apenas por lobisomens, chamado “Desert Team”. Os três eram descendentes de integrantes poderosos de times famosos do torneio.

O torneio consistia em combates em time ou um contra um. Valia de tudo: habilidades especiais, usar materiais encontrado no campo, armas. O evento era fechado, no quesito de participação. A organização do torneio selecionava os participantes a dedo. E apenas quem recebia o convite poderia participar. No torneio, cada vitória conta pontos, dependendo do modo como fora ganha e da quantidade de variedades de golpes executados, além das técnicas. A cada combate você recebe pontos. Uma vitória sobre um novato rende poucos pontos, mas uma vitória contra um veterano rende bastante.

Fora a grade de lutas que deve ser seguida, há os desafios. Quando o participante junta uma determinada quantidade de pontos, ele pode desafiar competidores que tenham a mesma quantidade de pontos que a sua, ou inferior. A quantidade de pontos avaliada se refere aos dois primeiros números de sua pontuação. Por exemplo, Derek está com 71.583. Malia com 67.099. Se Malia fosse de outro time, ela apenas poderia desafiar Derek assim que atingisse 71.000.

\- quem será que ele irá desafiar? – perguntou Malia olhando atentamente para o telão.

\- a pergunta não é essa, queridinha. Pensa comigo. A pergunta mais importante é: como um novato, uma criança novata, já está com 71.302 pontos e eu ainda estou com 68.199? – perguntou Kira parecendo indignada.

“Ah, me desculpe se eu estava mais focado em saber como ela podia ser tão bonito!”

Pensou Derek encarando as parceiras de time. Tudo bem que Malia e Kira eram um casal bem... Compatível. Mas elas tinham que até se vestir parecido? As duas usavam vestidos longos, com detalhes que se assemelhavam a sobretudos. Ambos os vestidos possuíam aberturas nas pernas, dando mais liberdade e sensualidade as duas mulheres. O Hale voltou o seu foco para o telão novamente. Ele estava nervoso. Derek e Stiles tinham os mesmos números decisivos para um duelo. O random de imagens já estava parando. Deus! A seleção aleatória já estava bem lenta. Aquela era sua irmã Laura, que fazia parte do “Woman’s Team”. Allison, que era do Time de Laura. Cora, que fazia parte do “C’ Team”. Corey, parceiro de Cora. Malia... Derek...

“Oh, merda. Parou em mim. Rola mais um, só mais um”

Derek implorava.

E parece que alguém ouviu suas preces.

\- “O desafiado será Peter Tate! Membro do time Hale original! Lembrando que, em um duelo, o perdedor terá a sua pontuação reduzida para a metade, pois a metade de seus pontos é passada para o vencedor. E caso o perdedor não consiga coletar a pontuação necessária para enfrentar o time campeão, ele estará desclassificado do torneio” – A voz do narrador ecoou pela Times Square. A multidão ao redor parecia animada.

Kira não sabia como Stiles havia conseguido a pontuação, nem Derek e muito menos Malia. Todas as vezes que Stiles e seu time, o “N’ Team” estavam lutando, o “Hale’s Team 2” também estava lutando. E eles sempre estavam exaustos demais quando a luta acabava para ir assistir as lutas alheias. Derek analisou o telão em busca do local da luta. “Times Square”. Era o que dizia no telão.

\- vai ser aqui – falou Malia olhando para os lados.

\- prepara os lenços umedecidos, Derek. Seu garoto virá até você – brincou Kira olhando para os lados, assim como Derek.

Os três voltaram o seu olhar para o telão, assim que todos voltaram os seus olhares para os três competidores ali. Tudo bem que o torneio era um evento aclamado e tudo mais, mas aqueles olhares todos já estavam assustando os três. Quando perceberam, no telão, estava a imagem dos três.

\- por que estão nos filmando? – perguntou Malia e logo a voz do narrador ecoou pela avenida.

\- Mas o que é isso? O N’ Team e o Hale’s Team 2 tem alguma proximidade? Os integrantes do Hale’s Team 2 serão os próximos alvos dos novatos audaciosos do N’ Team? Lembrando que os membros do N' Team tem se mostrado bastante interessados em lutar contra os times mais fortes do torneio. Eles já derrotaram os dois times russos mais forte do torneio, além do time mexicano, famoso por seu estilo livre de luta. – dizia o narrador e a multidão ao redor deles começou a clamar por luta.

\- eu acho que não rola, não – falou uma voz um tanto jovial e Malia saltou se virando para o garoto. Derek apenas girou o corpo. Já Kira, deu um mortal para trás, largando as compras no chão.

Sabotagem era algo comum no torneio. Quando se passava ao lado de um concorrente, todo o cuidado é pouco. Todos ali são habilidosos. Quebrar um braço ou uma perna era moleza para eles. Quebrar um braço ou uma perna sem ser visto pelas pessoas normais era mais fácil ainda para os times mais fortes do torneio. A mãe de Kira já quebrara uma perna de um adversário em praça pública, em meio ao torneio anterior, apenas para se vingar de quando fora sabotada pelo mesmo adversário em sua primeira participação no torneio. Noshiko ainda fingiu socorrer o homem na frente de todos os espectadores ao redor, que não perceberam o ato da mulher.

\- Stiles? – questionou Derek surpreso ao ver o garoto de casaco vermelho e pingente de raposa na frente do peito, em pé diante de si.

\- vejo que também gostam de compras – disse o castanho e só então os três adultos notaram que o garoto de all star preto e calça branca carregava sacolas com a logo de marcas famosas. Malia ergueu a mão para golpear o castanho, quando Kira a impediu.

\- relaxa, amor. Essa criança vai enfrentar o teu pai. Esse garoto já está praticamente desclassificado – falou a Yukimura abraçando a namorada por trás. Malia parou de rosnar para o garoto, passando a sorrir viroriosa.

\- é mesmo, deixemos o papai se divertir – a loira ainda sustentando o seu sorriso, agora sádico, e Derek queria rosnar para calar a prima, mas o gargalhar do castanho a sua frente já o fizera.

\- comentários de gente com pontuação inferior a minha é completamente irrelevante – falou o rapaz de cabelo castanhos e agora as duas mulheres rosnavam para o mesmo.

Derek iria falar algo, mas o medo e a ansiedade do giro dado pelo garoto de dezessete anos o fez perder o fio da ideia. Ele temia perder alguma luta, ainda mais ser sabotado por alguém por quem estava apaixonado. O castanho passou a analisar o Hale, que lhe analisava com uma expressão boba de surpresa. O adolescente ergueu a mão até o rosto do moreno, que iria segurar a mão do castanho, mas o menor apenas sorriu simples, dando um golpe leve com a ponta dos dedos no queixo barbado do Hale.

\- te vejo por aí – o castanho se encaminhou para o meio da avenida, que agora estava sendo interditada para a luta.

O menor largou as compras no chão e passou a cruzar os braços. Derek ainda se surpreendia, todo santo ano, com a velocidade que a organização do evento tinha de preparar a arena. O moreno apenas focou em como o corpo magro do outro parecia ser tão frágil para alguém que era convidado para esse tipo de evento.

\- odeio esse garoto. Como que você consegue se apaixonar por aquilo? – perguntou Malia encarando o primo.

\- aliás, quando foi que isso começou mesmo? – inquiriu Kira encarando o parceiro sorrir.

Ah, Derek sabia exatamente quando o castanho entrou em sua mente e desde então nunca mais saiu.

\- E agora, daremos início à mais uma edição do torneio de luta mais aclamado: Maximum Impact. Esperamos batalhas gloriosas, tão gloriosas quanto as batalhas das edições anteriores. Sejam fortes para aguentar o o os desafios desse torneio – falou Deaton, o líder do atual time campeão. Ele estava ao lado de suas parceiras, Marin Morrell e Melissa McCall. Todos sempre bastante elegantes.

\- por favor, sem sabotagens. Se todos vocês foram convidados, é porque sabemos que podem aguentar o que estar por vir. Mostrem que podem, enfrentando os desafios de maneira limpa – completou Morrell, recebendo um menear de cabeça de Deaton, indicando concordância.

\- Depois teremos uma retrospectiva da história do torneio, em homenagem ao aniversário de vinte anos. Agora fiquem ao som do grupo musical mais famoso do momento. Os N.S.IES – anunciou Melissa e seguiu o seu time para fora do palco.

Deaton, Morrell e Melissa eram os atuais presidentes do evento, já que os pais deles criaram o torneio. Derek estava sentado em uma mesa, junto do seu time, o Hale’s Team, o C’ team, o Woman’s Team, o Desert Team, o S.T.A.R.S. Team e o Fox Team. Todos se conheciam e confiavam uns nos outros. Nenhum deles iria sabotar outro time se não fosse por vingança por um membro deles. A cerimônia de abertura do torneio estava apenas no início. Depois do show do grupo, seria dado um jantar, para em seguida haver uma retrospectiva do torneio, e para finalizar, um baile. Derek focou no palco, ignorando o seu pai, o seu tio e a sua mãe conversando animadamente atrás de si. Derek pôde ver e, dolorosamente, ouvir Cora gritar animada enquanto o palco era coberto por uma cortina de fumaça.

Três sombras surgiram nas sombras. Uma delas era bem musculosa, a do meio era um pouco pequena, a do outro canto era da mesma altura da primeira, mas menos musculosa. Quando o som de uma caixa registradora soou, os três saíram da cortina de fumaça. Eram três jovens. Correção. Dois jovens e uma criança. Eram um homem, aparentemente da idade de Derek, uma mulher e um garoto. O homem loiro começou a soltar uma série de “Yeah’s” antes de o garoto começar a cantar.

“Lotto (Loteria) [EXO]”

Loiro

Oh yeah yeah oh yeah yeah yeah

Garoto

Fingindo não estar interessado, eu evito seus olhos

Por favor, entenda, eu tenho que arriscar tudo

Apenas passando por mim, oh yeah

O garoto começou a cantar, caminhando para se posicionar na frente dos outros dois.

Loira

Eu posso ver que você é bem diferente das outras garotas

Eu olho para trás e a sorte ainda vai me encontrar

Cora praticamente tinha uma convulsão em sua cadeira ao mesmo tempo em que erguia as mãos, as balançando no lugar. Enquanto a loira cantava e os dois cantores dançavam com ela no meio, simultaneamente cantavam “Hey” ritmadamente várias vezes.

Garoto

Batom chateau cor de vinho la la la la

Champagne branco, banheira com bolhas la la la la

O garoto começou a cantar, enquanto balançava a cintura de um lado para o outro, rebolando ao mesmo tempo em que caminhava para a frente, balançando o braço do mesmo modo, na frente da pélvis enquanto caminhava.

Loiro

Pode ser apenas uma vez na vida

Meus instintos escondidos estão surgindo

O que fazer? Eu ganhei na loteria la la la la

Os três colocaram os punhos cerrados na frente do peito, dobrando os braços, os deixando alinhados com os ombros. Eles serpentearam o corpo para trás uma vez, antes de fazerem movimentos pélvicos para frente e para trás no último “la la la la”

Todos

Oh-oh-oh lotto oh-oh-oh lotto

Oh-oh-oh lotto oh-oh-oh lotto

Oh-oh-oh loteria oh-oh-oh loteria

Oh-oh-oh loteria oh-oh-oh loteria

Eles jogavam os punhos para o ar, ao mesmo tempo em que os giravam para trás, para depois serpentear o corpo para trás quando cantavam “loteria”. Derek não conseguia desviar o olhar da criança no palco, que parecia estar tão habituada com aquilo.

Loiro

Você é minha sorte,

você acertou meu coração em uma só tentativa

Agora os outros estão pegando a pipoca

Esperando para ver o que acontece entre nós

O loiro cantou se posicionando na frente dos outros dois. A loira se colocou a sua frente e o rapaz colou o corpo da garota ao dele.

Loira (Loiro)

Ah baby eu ouvi um som muito longe

Sem chance! (sem chance, sem chance, não), apenas se divirta, oh yeah

A garota revelou o pescoço com gargantilha, enquanto o loiro deslizava a mão pelo local. Eles se separaram, com a garota dançando rápido, ao mesmo tempo em que o garoto e o loiro, faziam que não, jogando a cintura na mesma direção em que o indicador apontava.

Garoto

Tudo mudou, oh yeah, hoje até o ar é diferente

O mundo mudou (Ooh), o céu está cheio de estrelas de prata

O garoto deu um mortal para frente, sem colocar as mãos no chão, passando a cabeça a centímetros do mesmo, deixando todos surpresos. Para logo em seguida se posicionar de lado e simular palmas, enquanto requebravam no mesmo ritmo das palmas.

Loiro

Batom chateau cor de vinho la la la la

Champagne branco, banheira com bolhas la la la la

Eles ficavam de lado e requebravam toda vez que o loiro cantava o “la la la la”. E Derek ficava impressionado a cada movimento do garoto. Cora a essa hora já estava dançando ao lado da mesa, juntamente com Corey, Laura, Allison e Scott.

Loira

Pode ser apenas uma vez na vida

Meus instintos escondidos estão surgindo

A loira cantava enquanto ela e o rapaz ao seu lado, escondiam o corpo do garoto atrás deles. Eles giraram, revelando o garoto, que se aproximou da beirada do palco sorrindo travesso.

Garoto

Eu estou gritando mais alto por você la la la la

O garoto cantou, passando as mãos pelo corpo sensualmente, assim como os outros. Quando a sua mão chegou a região do seu membro, ele cantou o “la la la la”, erguendo um pouco a mão e jogando a cintura para trás, enquanto erguia a camisa com a outra mão. No segundo “La” o garoto jogou a mão para baixo e a cintura para frente, e assim foi, simulando o movimento de um oral, deixando grande parte dos espectadores chocada, a outra parte explodiu em gritos. Eles se ajoelharam no palco, colando as nádegas aos calcanhares.

Todos

Oh-oh-oh mais alto oh-oh-oh mais alto

Oh-oh-oh mais alto oh-oh-oh mais alto

Eles dançavam apenas com as mãos e a cabeça, jogando a cintura pra cima, a erguendo de seus calcanhares sempre que cantavam “Mais alto”. Fazendo Derek ter que cobrir a boca com a mão, enquanto olhava o garoto liderar aquela parte da coreografia.

Loiro

Não perca este momento por nada, vamos enlouquecer, minha dama da sorte

Este dia será lembrado mais uma vez

O loiro cantava enquanto todos se afastavam da beira do palco, dançando.

Loira

Mesmo agora eu estou com sede

Ainda há muito para lhe dar

Eu não preciso de nenhum dinheiro, eu só preciso de você

A loira cantou, e todos correram para a beira do palco, dando um mortal e caindo cada um em cima de uma mesa. O garoto caiu na grande mesa onde estava Derek. Eles começaram a dançar a batida, com os três soltando “Heys” rirmados, enquanto o garoto percorria a mesa, se movendo nos mesmos passos que os outros cantores dançavam, porém parados. O garoto chegou a Derek, que estava de queixo caído com aquilo.

Garoto

Eu te quero tanto, aposte tudo em mim (oh yeah)

O garoto cantou, levando o dedo para o queixo de Derek, acertando um leve golpe com o dedo ali, e só então Derek notou que estava boquiaberto. O garoto se levantou, soltando a nota alta, parado, enquanto os outros dançavam.

Loiro (Garoto)

Batom chateau cor de vinho (chateau) la la la la (chateau por toda parte)

Champagne branco, banheira com bolhas (champagne em mim)

Loira (Garoto)

Pode ser apenas uma vez na vida

Meus instintos escondidos estão surgindo (instintos surgindo)

O que fazer? Eu ganhei na loteria (eu ganhei na loteria) la la la la (yeah, oh)

O loiro e a loira cantavam, dançando, enquanto o garoto dançava e gemia no microfone ao mesmo tempo em que os mais velhos cantavam.

Loira (garoto)

yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

(Apenas ganhei na loteria ooh yeah)

Loira e Loiro (Garoto)

Loteria (woh-oh)

Loiro (Garoto)

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

(Ganhou na loteria ooh yeah)

Todos

Você é o prêmio la la la la

Eles finalizaram repetindo o mesmo movimento do garoto. Descendo a mão pelo corpo, para depois simular o movimento de um sexo oral no “la la la la”

A música acabou e eles ficaram ainda na pose, do oral. Pelo menos o garoto, que era o único para quem Derek olhava. O castanho saiu da pose quando as palmas começaram. O moreno de olhos verdes ficou chocado com a beleza do garoto, agora que ele parou para reparar nas expressões do outro. O garoto era sorridente. Derek ainda não o vira sério a apresentação inteira. O rapaz sorriu largo antes de dar as costas para Derek e correr pela grande mesa.

\- você não está esquecendo de nada? – perguntou o loiro no microfone e todos riram ao ver o garoto frear, quase caindo da mesa.

\- oh, é mesmo – o castanho se recuperou da quase queda antes de começar a correr até onde .

\- Nada de novo sob o sol – comentou a loira fazendo alguns rirem.

\- olá! Eu gostaria de agradecer a presença de vocês e a atenção. É uma grande honra, para nós, cantar em um evento com esse, que é tão prestigiado. Eu me chamo Stiles Stilinski, tenho dezessete anos, líder geral e vocal dos N.S.IES e capitão do novo time do torneio: o N’ Team - falou o rapaz, exibindo um sorriso. Ele reverenciou a todos, ignorando a expressão de choque de Derek e dos outros competidores ali presentes.

\- eu me chamo Erica Reyes, tenho vinte anos, sou a Dance leader dos N.S.IES e membro do N’ Team – falou a loira acenando com um tchauzinho para o público e os rivais.

\- eu me chamo Isaac Lahey, tenho vinte e um anos, sou o Rapper dos N.S.IES e membro do N’ Team - falou o loiro erguendo o braço, exibindo os músculos e batendo no braço.

\- CARALHO, OS N.S.IES LUTAM?! – gritou Cora batendo na mesa com força e virando para encarar Derek com uma expressão chocada.

Stiles apenas se abaixou, colando as nádegas nos calcanhares, para poder ficar na altura da mulher, que se encontrava de pé.

\- sim. Nós lutamos, apesar de sermos cantores e nossa aparência física ser de crucial importância para a carreira. Espero poder lhe enfrentar qualquer dia desses, Cora – respondeu o garoto e Cora quase faltou ter um enfarte ao saber que o seu cantor favorito sabia o seu nome. O que não deveria ser surpresa alguma, ima vez que todos ali eram famosos por causa do torneio.

\- lutamos desde a infância. Muito antes de nos conhecermos. Peço que não nos menosprezem apenas por sermos cantores, antes de lutadores. A maioria aqui possui um emprego fora a participação do torneio – comentou Erica, que se encontrava sorrindo sensualmente para o time de homens da mesa na qual ela se encontrava sobre.

Stiles sorriu.

A loura adorava seduzir homens os quais ela sabia que não valiam a pena.

\- podemos ter rostos bonitos, mas temos força e habilidade. Eu aconselho a não nos subestimarem – ditou Isaac piscando para os lutadores da mesa em que ele estava encima, os vendo sorrir divertidos estalando os dedos das mãos.

Eles voltaram para o palco e cantaram mais algumas músicas, que Derek descobriu se chamarem “Hey mama” (CBX), “Buttons” (The pussycat dolls) e “Love me right” (EXO). Em todas, Derek não conseguia desgrudar os olhos do castanho de sorriso contagiante e olhos da cor âmbar. Ele parecia hipnotizado. Coisa que Kira e Malia, assim como Laura e Peter, trataram de notar para perturbar o moreno de olhos claros.

O N’ Team se sentou em uma mesa ao lado, sendo guiados por Melissa, Deaton e Marin, que cumprimentavam os três. Melissa não parava de abraçar o garoto de dezessete anos, dizia o achar lindo e a coisa mais fofa. Stiles apenas sorria e retribuía os elogios Durante o baile, Derek notou o garoto conversando com alguém por mensagem, sentado, em um canto, enquanto observava os casais dançando. Derek iria falar com o garoto, o cumprimentar e desejar boas-vindas ao torneio, mas uma das lutadoras do time de Laura o arrastou para a pista de dança.

No final do evento, Derek não viu mais o N’ Team. Mas passou o resto da noite pensando no castanho de pele alva e olhos brilhantes.

\- droga. Ele já vai ser eliminado – exclamou Derek parecendo chateado.

\- Oh, tão bonitinho se preocupando com o crush – brincou Laura abraçando Derek pelos ombros. A loba exibia suas presas enquanto sorria para o irmão mais novo.

\- morre, Laura. Morre. Aliás, como chegou aqui tão rápido? Achei que estivesse no Brasil, lutando com aquele time chileno – exclamou o moreno encarando a Hale mais velha.

\- eles estão com vários aviões disponíveis para lutadores, Derek. Chegar aqui foi moleza. Quando soube que o seu crush iria desafiar alguém, vim correndo para o país. Quando vi que seria o Peter, só faltei abrir passagem pelos prédios – falou a morena procurando pelo tio.

\- Ele vai perder feio – argumentou Kira.

\- estamos perto das oitavas de finais. Ele não vai conseguir se recuperar do ferimento e conseguir a pontuação necessária para se qualificar, sem contar que o time não vai passar de fase por culpa dele - argumentou Allison encarando o castanho correr até uma lanchonete e voltar com um milk-shake de baunilha em mãos, enquanto pegava o celular para olhar as horas.

\- vocês não assistiram nenhuma luta do N’ Team, não é? – perguntou Cora brotando ao lado do grupo.

\- Sangue de Jesus tem poder! De onde você veio, criatura?! – questionou Laura escondendo o rosto nas costas de Derek, tentando esconder a vergonha do susto.

\- eu estava aqui na loja que está atrás de vocês. O Corey queria comprar uma jaqueta nova. A dele foi destruída na luta contra o Liam Dunbar do “Teen Team” – explicou a mais nova dos irmãos Hale.

\- você assistiu a alguma luta do N’ Team? – inquiriu Derek encarando a irmã mais nova. Que lhe encarou com expressão de tédio.

\- querido, é claro que eu assisti. Eu sou fã daqueles caras. E na boa, fiquei mais ainda ao ver eles quebrando o pau naquele time russo. A Erica é ótima com as pernas. Isaac e aqueles braços. Deus se eu morrer naqueles braços, eu morrerei feliz. Mas Stiles e aquela abertura de pernas.... Vadias, eu fiquei no chão. Orgasmos múltiplos quando eu vi aquela abertura. Deus, uma criatura daquelas na cama deve ser tudo de bom – falou a garota se abanando com uma das mãos. Todos a encaravam com cara de “Que porra é essa?!”

\- ela vai falar sobre essa abertura de pernas até para os netos dela – falou Corey ao lado de Laura e a mulher pulou de susto novamente.

\- PUTA QUE ME PARIU! QUAL É O PROBLEMA DE VOCÊS?! SABEM FAZER BARULHO COM OS PÉS NÃO? – a morena gritava, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas para os lutadores.

\- Senhor Stilinski, queria esperar mais alguns minutos. O senhor Tate já está saindo do metrô para lhe encontrar – avisou o narrador da partida, que se encontrava em um helicóptero, sobrevoando a área. Não demorou muito para que Peter surgisse em meio a multidão. Usando sua típica calça moletom verde, com camiseta azul apertada que demarcava bem todo o seu torso escultural. O loiro saltou a grade que delimitava a arena sem problemas. O Tate estava acompanhado por seu time.

\- onde está o seu time, garoto? Eles já desistiram? – perguntou Peter notando a imprudência do outro enquanto olhava ao redor, em busca da imagem de Erica e Isaac.

\- isso é um erro bem típico dos principiantes. Sair para uma batalha sem estar acompanhado de seu time – falou Laura encarando Stiles sorrir simples antes de encarar Peter.

\- por que? – perguntou Corey, que não via problema nenhum no ato do outro.

\- se o seu time e você forem convocados para uma batalha. Se o time inteiro demorar, eles esperam pelo time se eles todos chegarem juntos ao local da batalha. Se por exemplo, Isaac e Erica chegarem primeiro, a organização dará um tempo para Stiles chegar. Mas se ele não chegar nesse tempo, Isaac e Erica vão ter que se virar para enfrentar o outro time – explicou Malia vendo o rapaz menear em compreensão.

\- saquei

\- eles estão desafiando outros lutadores, senhor Tate. Por que? Precisa deles para lhe ajudarem a chegar ao hospital? – indagou o castanho estendendo todos os músculos do corpo. Derek e sua audição lupina podiam ouvir cada um dos músculos sendo esticados.

\- você é bem alegre. Vamos ver se sustenta o sorriso depois que eu arrancar os seus dentes – falou Peter estalando os dedos para trás, antes de começar a saltitar nas pontas dos pés.

\- uh? Vai pular corda, senhor? – perguntou o castanho colocando as duas mãos para trás, as unindo e permanecendo ereto, esperando pelo movimento do outro

\- a luta é uma dança, garoto. Apenas aprenda a seguir o ritmo – respondeu Peter, esperando o sinal dos quatro juízes, que estavam atrás das grades, cada um em uma lateral do ringue quadrado.

\- Prontos? Comecem! – gritaram os quatro juízes e Peter e Stiles ficaram parados no mesmo lugar.

\- o que está havendo? – perguntou Corey vendo que nada ocorria. A multidão também ficou chocada.

\- O QUÊ?! NÃO VÃO LUTAR?! – gritou um homem encarando a cena indignado.

\- Peter é estrategista. Stiles também. Mas acontece que Stiles tem mais paciência do que Peter. É só questão de tempo para o tio avançar no garoto – explicou Cora e todos voltaram a sua atenção para o ringue.

\- “Mas o que é isso?! Nenhum dos dois vai se mover?!” – questionou o narrador encarando a cena, ao mesmo tempo em que o cameraman focava na luta. No telão, cinco imagens do ringue eram retratadas. Uma de cima e outras quatro, uma de cada lado do ringue. Derek viu seu tio Peter bufar antes de parar de saltitar.

\- eu mereço. Desafiado por um fracote – falou o Tate em uma tentativa de provocação.

\- fracotes não estão a duzentos pontos na sua frente, velhote – sorriu o castanho e Peter rosnou.

\- agora chega! – ralhou o loiro correndo na direção do castanho.

Peter iria agarrar Stiles pelos ombros e fincar as suas garras ali, mas o castanho se jogou no chão, dobrando as pernas, deitando a bunda sobre os pés estirados e jogou os braços para o lado. Peter tropeçou nos braços do castanho, mas se apoiou nas mãos, dando um mortal, enquanto girava o corpo, para ficar de frente para Stiles. Quando o homem se ergueu, o garoto já estava ao lado do Tate e iria chutar a lateral do corpo do loiro, mas o homem segurou sua perna e girou, jogando o castanho contra um poste. O gemido de dor que saiu do castanho foi de machucar o peito de Derek.

\- eu não sou babá, mas vou colocar o bebê para dormir só dessa vez – falou o loiro avançando contra o castanho.

Peter iria acerta um chute em Stiles, mas o adolescente rolou no chão, deixando o pé do outro acertar o poste, deixando a marca do pé no cimento. O garoto avançou contra o Tate, tentando acertar um golpe com o cotovelo na barriga do mais velho, mas Peter bloqueou. A imagem de Stiles sumiu em um falhas, como se ele fosse um holograma, deixando o mais velho confuso. Foi então que uma sombra pairou sobre Peter. O loiro olhou para cima, apenas para ver Stiles sorrindo. Ao levantar a cabeça, Peter bateu a mesma no poste e, assustado pela dor, o homem girou o rosto para trás, instintivamente.

\- PETER, BRAÇO NA FRENTE DO ROSTO – gritou Ken, mas fora tarde demais.

Stiles já terminava o mortal, estendendo a perna na direção do rosto do mais velho, acertando o mesmo com a sola do sapato. Derek pôde ouvir o som do crânio de seu tio bater contra o cimento duro do poste. Eles viram Stiles saltar para trás em um mortal. O garoto caiu em pé e se afastou mais do loiro em um salto para trás, parando no meio da arena. Peter rosnou cuspindo sangue para o lado, antes de passar o braço na boca, limpando a mesma. A testa do homem sangrava, mas logo o sangramento parou.

Vantagens de ser um lobisomem em um torneio de luta?

Capacidade de cura incrível, além da força.

\- vejo que nosso garotinho não é tão humano quanto eu achei que era – falou o lobo entre rosnados enquanto estalava o pescoço.

\- eu sou, está vendo só? – disse mostrando que o cotovelo, o qual usara para golpear Peter, estava roxo.

\- então como consegue caminhar normal depois do chute que me deu e do impacto contra o poste? – perguntou o homem encarando o garoto com surpresa.

\- a dor é algo psicológico. Mentes bem treinadas não sentem dor com tanta facilidade – respondeu o garoto e Peter rosnou correndo até o garoto.

O Tate saltou, acertando um chute no peito do garoto. Stiles caiu deitado e, antes mesmo de levantar, Peter o pegou pelo torso, o erguendo do chão, apenas para jogar o corpo para trás e lançar Stiles para trás, também. Fazendo o garoto cair deitado de costas.

O Stilinski gemeu de dor.

\- parece que você não é tão bem treinado assim – sorriu Peter se levantando em um salto e chutando a face de Stiles, que ainda se contorcia no chão.

\- levanta, levanta – sussurrava Derek, encarando o garoto deitado. Ele sabia que Stiles perderia, mas não queria que o garoto fosse humilhado.

\- qual foi? Está torcendo contra meu pai? – perguntou Malia observando o primo com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

\- na boa, eu também quero que ele levante, mas apenas para ver uma boa luta – falou Laura encarando a prima.

\- ele vai levantar – falou Cora e todos voltaram sua atenção para o ringue.

\- está achando que só porque conseguiu uma pontuação boa tão rápido você consegue ir contra um veterano do meu nível? – inquiriu o loiro de barba por fazer pegando o garoto pelo torso novamente.

Peter repetiu o último golpe duas vezes, antes de levantar Stiles. O garoto se encontrava zonzo por bater o corpo e a cabeça tantas vezes seguidas contra o chão com aquela força. O loiro girou duas vezes, parecia sambar, enquanto girava saltitando na ponta dos pés. O homem acertou a parte interna do cotovelo, no pescoço de Stiles com força, fazendo o garoto girar no ar, antes de bater com a nuca no chão. Após o adolescente cair, a multidão explodiu. Stiles ergueu o braço, antes de o abaixar novamente. Peter aproveitou as palmas e gritos animadores do público. O homem sempre foi uma espécie de diva. Ele amava o povo quando o povo lhe amava.

\- é isso que dá mexer com os veteranos garoto – os juízes já iam dar a vitória para o loiro. Mas algo os impediu. Peter se quer teve tempo de reação quando a plateia parou de gritar para ele.

Stiles girou o seu corpo no chão, acertando uma rasteira com força na perna do lobo. O loiro caiu, surpreso ao sentir a rasteira. Stiles continuou com o giro e acertou um chute no rosto de Peter, fazendo o corpo do loiro dar mais uma volta no ar. O garoto saltou e girou no ar, antes de acertar mais um chute, mas dessa vez, na barriga de Peter, lançando o homem para o outro lado da arena. O loiro caiu de costas no chão e rolou algumas vezes, no cimento quente da avenida.

\- que tipo de idiota dá as costas para o adversário enquanto o juiz ainda não deu a partida como ganha? – perguntou o castanho estalando o pescoço, mas sem colocar as mãos na cabeça.

\- devo dizer que por essa eu não esperava – argumentou Peter se levantando.

\- caramba! Ele é bom! – exclamou Laura apertando o ombro de Derek.

O Hale estava feliz ao ver Peter levando uma surra do garoto. Ele sabia que Peter era chato e irritante. E quando o loiro apanhava era motivo de orgasmos hipotéticos para os sobrinhos e a filha, que foram treinados pelo homem juntamente com os outros adultos daquela família maluca. Peter voltou a avançar contra Stiles, que avançou contra Peter. Os dois se encontraram no meio da arena e socaram-se. O punho de Peter, bateu contra o cotovelo de Stiles. O loiro tentou outro soco e Stiles girou o corpo, tentando outra cotovelada. Novamente, punho e cotovelo se encontraram. Mas, para a surpresa de todos, Stiles abriu o braço, acertando as costas da mão da face do Tate, que girou o rosto com o golpe, dando abertura para mais um ataque.

Stiles socou a região do rim do homem, fazendo Peter grunhir. Então o garoto acertou mais um soco na boca do estômago e Peter gemeu abafado. O menor acertou o punho cerrado no peito do homem, fazendo o mais velho cambalear para trás. Nisso, o castanho aproveitou para socar o queixo do homem, enquanto dava as costas para o mesmo. Peter voou, caindo de costas no chão. Dizer que Derek não estava adorando aquela luta seria uma bela de uma mentira. O Hale estava para criar um cartaz em apoio ao castanho e o erguer no ar. Derek se sentia uma menina de colegial vendo o senpai jogar. Deus, ele tinha que controlar aquilo.

\- olha só. O sujo falando do mal lavado – Peter já estava em pé atrás de Stiles é questão de segundos.

O garoto nem teve tempo de se virar para bloquear o golpe. Peter socou a cabeça de Stiles, fazendo o garoto cambalear e girar para tentar se defender. Com isso, o Tate avançou no garoto acertando uma sequência de golpes que consistia em intercalar socos e chutes. No final, Peter acertou um chute no peito de Stiles, fazendo o castanho cambalear para trás com a mão no peito, tentando puxar o ar para os pulmões. Peter pegou distância, aproveitando que Stiles cambaleava para trás. O homem correu na direção do garoto e saltou, acertando os dois pés no peito do mais novo. Stiles voou até a grade, batendo as costas na mesma e cuspindo sangue. Stiles ainda caiu sobre o próprio braço, deslocando o ombro.

Derek pôde ouvir muito bem as costelas do garoto perfurarem os pulmões dele. O peito do Hale se apertou tanto, que foi inevitável para ele não correr até a grade onde o garoto estava apoiado. Derek se preocupou mais ainda ao ouvir o coração do outro diminuir. O moreno podia ouvir o garoto respirar cada vez mais baixo e lentamente. O Hale não podia tocar o garoto, seria contra as regras e Stiles perderia. Mas que se foda! Stiles ia perder do mesmo jeito se morresse. Quando o Hale ergueu a mão para alcançar o garoto, o mesmo desapareceu.

Derek olhou para todos os lados em busca do menino, se surpreendendo ao encontrar o garoto deslizando por entre as pernas de Peter, acertando os braços no tornozelo do homem, o fazendo cair. Peter girou no ar e caiu de cara no chão, bufando de raiva antes de se levantar e cuspir o sangue que se encontrava em sua boca. Ele olhou para trás e viu Stiles parado. Um dos braços do garoto estava jogado ao lado do corpo. O inchaço em seu ombro indicava o motivo de ele não mexer o braço.

\- então, ainda pode lutar? – perguntou o loiro voltando a começar a saltitar. Stiles se virou para Peter e o homem se irritou ao notar que o sorriso divertido ainda permanecia nos lábios do garoto.

\- mas é claro que sim. Você é bom, mas ainda não é páreo para mim nesse modo – falou o garoto avançando contra Peter.

O loiro se quer teve tempo de reação. O castanho era muito rápido. Stiles acertou uma cotovelada na barriga de Peter, que tentou golpear o castanho, mas o mesmo sumiu e reapareceu deitado no chão, chutando o pé esquerdo de Peter, machucando o tornozelo do homem. Stiles repetiu essa combinação novamente, antes de dar um mortal para trás, acertando o pé no queixo de Peter, jogando a cabeça do homem para trás.

\- desgraçado, eu vou te... – quando Peter jogou a cabeça para frente, se surpreendeu ao ver que Stiles não estava lá.

\- PETER, EM CIMA! – gritou Talia e o irmão olhou para cima, apenas para ver Stiles lhe sorrindo e agarrar os cabelos loiro com a mão do braço que ele podia mexer sem sentir dor.

O garoto impulsionou a cabeça do Tate para frente, enquanto completava um mortal. Todos se surpreenderam ao ver Stiles se virar no ar para encarar Peter, que se virava para lhe encarar. O castanho, do nada, passou a descer mais rápido na direção de Peter, como se algo lhe puxasse para lá. O menino acertou o pé no ombro de Peter, deslocando o mesmo do lugar. Com o golpe, Peter girou, ficando novamente de frente para Stiles, que correu até ele, acertando um soco no estômago do homem, o fazendo gritar de dor. Stiles parou atrás de Peter, criando uma quase imperceptível nuvem de poeira quando a sola dos seus tênis queimaram quando os seus pés deslizaram no chão quente e sujo da avenida.

O garoto saltou, socando o ombro já deslocado de Peter, fazendo o homem dar um giro completo, voltando a ficar de frente para Stiles, que estava no ar. O adolescente voltou a cair na direção de Peter. Ele acertou um chute na face do homem com a perna esquerda, fazendo Peter girar, mas antes do maior ficar de costas para si, Stiles chutou o ombro bom de Peter com a direita, interrompendo o giro e fazendo o homem ficar de frente para si, enquanto gritava por ter o segundo ombro deslocado. “Vai subir?”, questionou garoto chutando o queixo de Peter com a perna esquerda, fazendo os dentes do lobo se baterem e alguns se quebrarem, enquanto o loiro voava para cima. “Muito alto”, pensou Derek ao ver o corpo do tio ganhar altitude. Stiles calculou a trajetória rapidamente e correu até uma certa parte da arena. Ele saltou, ganhando a mesma altura que o lobo e apareceu diante do mesmo.

\- vai descer? – perguntou antes de soltar uma gargalhada alto e unir as mãos, entrelaçando os dedos. O golpe do garoto na nuca de Peter fez o homem gemer mudo, cuspindo sangue antes de cair no chão. O som dos ossos do lobo se quebrando fez com que Laura, Derek, Cora, Kira, Malia e Corey fizessem caretas.

\- caralho. Isso não é uma criança, é um capeta! O braço dele não estava impossibilitado? – perguntou Laura apontando para o adolescente que aterrissou na frente de Peter.

\- acho que ganhei uma boa quantidade de pontos com esse combo – comentou o adolescente observando o telão para verificar a sua pontuação.

Grande erro.

Peter saltou, acertando sua cabeça no queixo do adolescente, o fazendo perder os sentidos. O loiro saltou sobre o mais novo, o pegando pela cabeça e a arrastando pelo chão, esfregando a cara do castanho no asfalto quente.

\- Ei! Esse golpe é meu – reclamou Malia encarando o pai com indignação.

\- tal pai, tal filha – comentou Laura rindo da prima.

O homem jogou o rapaz para cima, calculando a trajetória de seu corpo. Quando Stiles iria atingir o chão, Peter correu em sua direção e saltou, acertando os dois pés no peito do menor, o jogando com força contra a grade. A grade não resistiu ao impacto e acabou quebrando na parte em que Stiles bateu

\- chega de brincadeira de criança, vamos acabar com isso – falou o mais velho colocando os ombros no lugar, enquanto os seus ferimentos se curavam. Derek se surpreendeu ao ver Stiles, ao seu lado, se levantar em um salto.

\- acabar? A brincadeira vai começar agora – Derek viu o braço do menino se contorcer até ficar normal novamente, enquanto ele ouvia os ossos se curando e os órgãos perfurados se fechando. Um avançou contra o outro. Os dois passaram um pelo outro, parando um pouco distantes. Ambos em pé. Stiles abaixou a cabeça e sorriu. Já Peter... O homem se curvou, colocando as mãos na cabeça.

\- ponto para o Stilinski. Coloca 100 pontos, não sabemos o que ele fez, pela agilidade ele ganha essa nota – Derek ouviu o juiz falar no comunicador enquanto anotava algo. Derek ouviu um rosnado e olhou para o tio. Peter ainda se contorcia e segurava a própria cabeça. Algo estava errado. Ele parecia se descontrolar e Peter nunca se descontrolava, nem na lua cheia. As garras do loiro estavam expostas, mas elas estavam diferentes... estavam... vermelhas?! Vermelhas cor de sangue.

\- merda, tire essa gente daqui – falou Talia aparecendo ao lado do filho.

\- o que está havendo, mãe? – perguntou Derek segurando o braço da mãe antes da mesma adentrar a arena.

\- seu tio está se descontrolando, apenas saia daqui – falou a mulher, mas Stiles pediu para que ela não interferisse.

A luta seguinte foi chocante para Derek. Peter estava com a pele quase negra, garras, presas e olhos todos vermelhos. O homem estava louco. Queria porque queria fazer Stiles sangrar até a morte e quase conseguiu. Mas, depois de uma boa sequência de golpes vinda de Stiles, Peter fugiu, ainda com sua pele negra e olhos vermelhos. Talia e Ken saíram desesperados atrás do parceiro, enquanto que Stiles ficava na arena apenas para receber o título de vencedor da partida. Derek iria ajudar o castanho, mas com todo o empurra-empurra da multidão, o homem perdeu o adolescente de vista.

\- Mas o que porra eu estou fazendo? – perguntou Derek parando em frente a porta do quarto do hotel. Já fazia alguns dias que ele pensava em vir falar com Stiles. Saber como ele estava depois da luta contra Peter, que por sinal fora detido por Talia e Ken, depois de muito esforço.

\- olá – falou uma voz um tanto jovial atrás de si e Derek saltou devido ao susto. Quando se virou, o Hale deu de cara com o Stilinski.

\- ah, Stiles... Hm, eu... Oi – respondeu o moreno desviando o olhar do sorriso largo do garoto.

“Mas que porra! É sério isso?”

Pensou o moreno encarando a parede ao seu lado. Ele estava nervoso. O seu peito estava acelerado e as suas mãos suavam. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele?

\- o que faz aqui? – perguntou o castanho passando por Derek sem medo algum. Ele não sabia que poderia ser sabotado por qualquer um?

\- eu vim saber como você estava. Sabe? Não tivemos notícia de você depois daquele desafio – Derek soltou vendo o castanho abrir a porta do quarto.

\- eu estou legal. Sabe que eu não sou um humano completo. Pelo menos eu imagino que você saiba depois daquela luta. Então estou bem – respondeu jogando uma sacolinha plástica, que Derek jurou ser de remédios, sobre a poltrona. O moreno permaneceu do lado de fora do quarto, vendo o garoto retirar a roupa que usava.

\- entre. Eu vou apenas tomar um banho e já volto – falou o castanho seguindo para o banheiro.

Derek ficou um pouco incerto, mas aceitou o convite. Ele entrou no quarto, notando que o garoto não havia levado muita coisa para o torneio. No quarto, havia apenas duas malas, que se quer se encontravam desarrumadas. Diferente de Cora, Laura, Malia e Kira. O rapaz parecia pronto para viajar para qualquer lugar que o torneio o enviasse. Quando o castanho saiu do banheiro, Derek corou ao ver o menor apenas de toalha.

\- ahn, eu vou... Te dar privacidade – falou o Hale caminhando na direção da porta.

\- então vai esperar eternamente. Eu fico assim aqui dentro. – ditou o castanho se jogando na cama, mas logo se virou para Derek. – me passa isso aí? – pediu apontando para a sacola de remédios sobre a poltrona.

\- não está muito frio para você ficar assim? – perguntou o lobo jogando os remédios para o menor.

\- não está muito frio pra você andar de camiseta branca por aí? – o menor rebateu e Derek sorriu minimamente.

\- e aí? Como é ser o mais novo do torneio? – perguntou o homem se aproximando e vendo o garoto passar uma pomada sobre os vários cortes deixados pelas garras vermelhas de Peter.

\- é bem legal, sabe? Todo mundo fica achando que você é bem merdinha, ai depois eles ficam putos porque estão perdendo para alguém que julgavam inferior, para depois ficarem com o queixo no chão quando você ganha deles – respondeu o castanho se sentando para tentar alcançar os cortes em suas costas. O Hale riu.

\- quer ajuda com isso aí? – indagou vendo o menor olhar de si para a pomada, e da pomada para si antes de sorrir.

\- seria ótimo – respondeu o garoto entregando o remédio para o mais velho e dando as costas ao mesmo. Derek se sentou na cama, um pouco atrás do castanho e passou a deslizar o remédio sobre os cortes, sentindo o castanho tremer um pouco.

\- ainda doem? – perguntou o maior vendo o castanho virar a cabeça para lhe encarar sobre os ombros.

\- não muito. É só que isso arde, mesmo – respondeu o menor sorrindo fraco.

\- quer que eu sugue um pouco? – perguntou o maior encarando o menor sorrir para si.

\- não precisa. Aguentei aquele cara perfurar meus rins e me erguer do chão antes de começar a perfurar o meu corpo inteiro. Posso aguentar a ardência de uma pomada – respondeu o outro sorrindo simplório para o Hale.

Eles ficaram em silêncio enquanto Derek terminava o que fazia. O moreno de olhos verdes não percebeu quando, nem soube o porquê, mas os seus toques nas costas do outro começaram a ser suaves, lentos e carinhosos. Suas mãos subiram, lentamente, pelas costas do menor, onde Derek notou o olhar do outro para si. Derek não sabia, mas olhava para o adolescente com admiração e paixão, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava as costas joviais. Mas o Stilinski notou o seu olhar. Derek corou e desviou os olhos dos do garoto. Quando o homem iria retirar as suas mãos das costas do menor, ele sentiu o toque quente do outro em suas mãos.

\- você me parece um pouco tenso – comentou o castanho e Derek corou mais ainda.

\- me desculpe, eu... – Derek iria falar algo, mas se surpreendeu ao sentir a respiração do outro bater em seus lábios. Como ele havia se virado tão rápido.

\- apenas relaxe – ditou o mais novo tomando os lábios do moreno em um beijo suave.

Derek nem se quer pensou. O toque suave do garoto em seus lábios era envolvente demais. Quando o garoto pediu passagem com a língua, Derek a cedeu de prontidão, ao mesmo tempo em que levava suas mãos para a cintura fina do rapaz, enquanto este leva uma mão ao peito do homem e a outra lhe dava apoio na cama. O moreno passou a acariciar a cintura desnuda do menor, enquanto brigava com o castanho pela dominação no beijo. Quando eles se separaram, Derek demorou a abrir os olhos, mas assim que o fez se arrependeu. Stiles sorria divertido em sua direção, ao mesmo tempo em que avançava em si. Mas o Hale desviou, se levantando da cama.

\- Stiles, eu não posso – comentou o moreno caminhando para longe do garoto.

\- o quê? Por que? – perguntou o menor se levantando da cama. O mais novo pareceu pensar e fez uma expressão de surpresa e culpa. – Oh, você é comprometido – sussurrou em tom de arrependimento.

\- O QUÊ?! NÃO! – gritou o moreno antes de passar as mãos no cabelo, bufando de raiva, e começar a caminhar de um lado para o outro.

\- então qual é o problema, Derek? – perguntou o castanho encarando o moreno parar ao lado da cômoda, apoiando as mãos no móvel antes de baixar a cabeça.

\- é complicado, Stiles – respondeu o moreno passando as mãos no cabelo novamente.

\- se você me vier com essa de não ser gay eu te jogo pela janela. Você estava me olhando – acusou o Stilinski apontando o dedo para o mais velho antes de voltar a sentar na cama.

\- Stiles, você é menor de idade. Eu não posso beijar você – argumentou o moreno encarando o castanho. Derek pensou que Stiles fosse ficar revoltado, ou chateado, mas tudo o que o outro fez fora rir, enquanto se erguia e caminhava até o moreno.

\- Derek, não se preocupe quanto a isso – falava o castanho enquanto se aproximava do maior.

\- como não, Stiles? Isso é crime – falava o moreno enquanto via o menor se aproximar mais. Derek queria que Stiles chegasse mais perto, ao mesmo tempo que queria que o outro se afastasse.

\- Derek, eu quero, você quer, ninguém mais tem nada a ver com isso. Posso ser menor de idade, mas tenho vontades, opiniões e desejos. Sem contar que sou eu que estou tomando a iniciativa. Sem jogos, sem ilusões por parte de ninguém. Estou dizendo em alto e bom tom que eu quero você – falou o castanho se aproximando ainda mais.

\- Stiles, mas e se você se arrepender depois? Sei lá, de ter ficado com um homem, sabe? E se você não gostar? – perguntou o Hale encarando o menor colar o corpo ao seu.

\- Derek, eu não quero apenas ficar com você. Eu quero transar com você. Tenho certeza de que não vou me arrepender – falou o castanho começando a beijar o pescoço do moreno. Derek suspirou com o toque dos lábios de Stiles em sua pele em um local tão sensível. Seu corpo inteiro, na verdade, parecia sensível ao toque do menor.

\- Stiles... – o moreno tentou empurrar o corpo do menor, na tentativa de o afastar do seu. Mas ele não queria isso de fato. Por isso apenas conseguiu tocar os ombros do menor, fazendo uma pressão mínima para o outro e afastar.

\- sei que você quer tanto quanto eu. Se realmente não quiser, me empurre então – sussurrou contra o ouvido do mais velho ao mesmo tempo em que erguia a camiseta branca do mesmo.

\- Stiles, por favor – Derek pediu manhoso ao ter a mão do castanho adentrando a sua camiseta e deslizando por sua pele. O homem estava delirando com aquilo.

\- vamos lá, Derek. Me empurre se quer tanto assim que eu pare – ditou o Stilinski começando a descer os beijos do pescoço, para o torso do moreno, enquanto abria o botão e o zíper da calça jeans do Hale.

\- Assim você acaba comigo – sussurrou Derek sentindo o garoto envolver o seu membro ereto com a mão. O toque quente da mão adolescente

\- não vai ser tão fácil, já que você quer que eu pare – provocou o mais novo passando a lamber a glande do membro do mais velho.

\- ai, caramba! – murmurou o mais alto quando Stiles envolveu toda a glande rosada com sua boca.

O garoto começou a sugar a ponta macia do seu membro, deslizando os lábios pela mesma, assim como passeava com a língua por toda a glande. Ah, Derek se sentia no paraíso. A boca de Stiles era ousada e habilidosa. Sabia muito bem executar o trabalho em que se focava. O seu pau pulsava duramente contra a mão do mais novo. Stiles parecia saber muito bem o que fazer. O castanho passou a mover a cabeça, engolindo mais do falo de Derek. Por mais que a boca ousada não lhe engolisse por completo, ainda assim o homem estava amando aquilo. Quando o castanho passou a brincar com suas bolas na mão enquanto lhe chupava então... o Hale teve a certeza de que não iria conseguir resistir ao desejo que sentia.

\- Deus... Continua – o homem se segurou na cômoda e no móvel ao lado da mesma.

Derek nem se quer teve a decência de olhar onde se segurava. Ele apenas procurou algo para se apoiar, já que suas pernas estavam se rendendo a sucção molhada do menor. O seu pau pulsou mais uma vez, firmemente, escapando da boca do outro quando o adolescente estava apenas com a ponta da glande entre os lábios, sugando a mesma com certa dedicação. Stiles apenas sorriu quando o pau duro do lutador veterano simplesmente acertou a lateral do seu rosto ao escapar dos seus lábios. O Stilinski apenas agarrou o falo ereto em sua mão, o empurrando contra o ventre do moreno e aproximando a sua boca das bolas do mais velho.

O mais novo deslizou a ponta da língua por um dos testículos, antes de o acolher na boca, passando a chupar o mesmo. Derek suspirou quando o castanho parou o que fazia e deslizou a ponta de língua por toda a extensão do seu membro antes de voltar a trabalhar na cabeça rosada do mesmo

\- tem certeza de que quer isso? – perguntou o castanho circundando a glande do maior com a língua.

O Hale respirava pesado enquanto tentava conter a sua força e não quebrar nada daquele hotel. Ser um lobisomem tinha suas desvantagens também.

\- eu quero. Quero muito – suplicou o homem encarando o adolescente ajoelhado aos seus pés lhe retirar a parte de baixo da sua roupa por completo e erguer suas pernas, enquanto Derek se segurava nos móveis para não cair.

\- absoluta? – perguntou o Stilinski descendo com a língua pelo períneo do maior.

\- tenho – respondeu com a voz falha, indicando a sua ansiedade.

\- mas que concorrente ansioso que você é – sussurrou antes de tocar com a ponta da língua na entrada rosada do homem, sentindo o corpo inteiro do maior tremer diante de si.

\- santo Deus! – o maior exclamou em um sussurro se esquecendo completamente de controlar a sua força, quebrando um pedaço da cômoda de madeira na qual estava apoiado, quase lhe levando ao chão.

O moreno iria cair sobre o castanho, mas se surpreendeu com a força do mesmo, que conseguiu manter o mais velho no lugar. Quando ouviu o estalar da madeira, o adolescente, instantaneamente, levou ambas as mãos para a cintura do homem a sua frente. Não demorou muito e o menor depositou as pernas do homem de volta no chão.

\- Acho melhor você se controlar mais, lobão. Não queremos destruir o quarto, queremos? – perguntou se erguendo para poder alcançar os lábios do mais velho.

\- se for com você, eu destruo esse prédio inteiro – respondeu o moreno empurrando Stiles com força, fazendo o menor voar na cama, que rangeu assim que o corpo pálido caiu sobre o colchão.

\- olha só! Alguém apertou o botão do foda-se – ironizou o castanho sorrindo travesso quando Derek saltou em sua direção.

\- uma chupada aqui e ali não vai fazer mal – respondeu o moreno tomando os lábios do menor em um beijo um tato quanto violento.

\- até parece que vamos ficar só nas preliminares – argumentou o menor suspirando quando o maior passou a beijar o seu pescoço.

\- não podemos avançar o sinal, Stiles. Isso seria abuso – disse Derek acariciando o torso desnudo do menor, enquanto o fitava com sentimento no olhar.

\- minha mão vai abusar da sua cara se você não parar com isso. Coloque na sua cabeça que eu quero fazer – falou o menor pegando a mão do moreno de olhos verdes e a levando até o seu membro que ainda se encontrava coberto pela toalha. Derek se surpreendeu ao notar que o tecido ainda estava firme sobre o corpo do outro.

\- Stiles, se descobrirem vão achar que eu abusei de você – argumentou o Hale acariciando a face do menor.

\- não vão descobrir nada a menos que você fale – contra-argumentou o menor, começando a beijar e mordiscar o ombro do moreno.

\- Mas... – o moreno fora calado quando o menor introduziu três dedos em sua boca, pressionando a sua língua.

\- sem mais conversas, Derek. Eu quero transar, e agora – o Hale nem se deu ao trabalho de argumentar.

Stiles parecia estar decidido demais para voltar atrás. Isso sem contar que ele estava com tesão demais para poder relutar.

Ele passou a lamber e umedecer os dedos de Stiles, que não demorou para retirar os dedos da boca do Hale e os guiar para a entrada do mesmo. O menor introduziu o primeiro dedo lentamente, vendo o maior se esgueirar na cama, para se afastar do contato.

\- sua primeira vez aqui? – perguntou o castanho retirando o dedo do interior de Derek, vendo a expressão de dor do mais velho suavizar.

\- é – respondeu vendo o menor subir em si.

\- quer tentar ser o ativo primeiro? – perguntou beijando o moreno enquanto alcançava a sua mala que estava jogada ao lado da cama.

\- tem certeza? Não quero machucar você, nem nada – questionou acariciando a lateral do corpo do menor.

\- tenho – falou retirando um tubo de lubrificante da bagagem.

\- wow! Onde você conseguiu isso? – perguntou o maior encarando o menor despejar uma boa quantidade de líquido nos dedos e jogar o tubo em qualquer canto da cama depois de fechá-lo.

\- sem perguntas, Hale. Só me dê um tempo – ordenou o menor abaixando a cabeça enquanto levava a mão com os três dedos lubrificados para suas costas. Derek viu o menor morder o lábio inferior enquanto se preparava. O moreno se sentou e levou uma de suas mãos para as nádegas do outro.

\- eu quero fazer – anunciou o moreno introduzindo um dedo, juntamente com o de Stiles no interior do castanho.

\- Puta merda, espera – pediu o outro, sentindo Derek mover a ponta do dedo em seu interior.

\- Stiles – sussurrou o moreno diante do rosto do castanho, que se contorcia em um misto de prazer e dor.

\- o quê? – perguntou o outro sem muita paciência, enquanto retirava o seu dedo de seu interior, para que Derek colocasse o segundo dele.

\- me beija? – pediu o moreno e o castanho o encarou.

Derek lhe fitava com desejo e... sentimento? É, havia um sentimento ali. Stiles aproximou os seus lábios dos de Derek, deixando poucos apenas poucos milímetros os separassem. Ele analisava as expressões do mais velho, que parecia ansioso e nervoso. O adolescente finalmente tomou os lábios do maior em um beijo calmo, e foi nesse momento que Derek introduziu o terceiro dedo. O castanho teria gemido de dor, se não estivesse com a boca ocupada. Depois de um bom tempo fazendo movimentos de vai e vem, e abre e fecha, o Hale retirou os seus dedos do interior do Stilinski, a mando do mesmo, que se posicionou sobre o falo do lobisomem, não antes sem vestir um preservativo no mesmo.

Stiles desceu lentamente, gemendo alto e um pouco agudo a cada centímetro de Derek que lhe invadia. Já o Hale, rosnava de olhos fechados, com as garras enfiadas no colchão. Quando as nádegas de Stiles se encontraram com as coxas de Derek, ambos soltaram um longo gemido de satisfação. Stiles jogou a cabeça para trás, levemente aliviado, e Derek para a frente, procurando sentir melhor o cheiro do parceiro. Demorou um certo tempo para que Stiles começasse a se movimentar, mas Derek esperaria quanto tempo o garoto precisasse. Se só aquilo já estava ótimo, quando Stiles começasse a se mover, então...

Fora melhor do que o imaginado pelo Hale. O castanho se movia com bastante velocidade, enquanto Derek apenas arfava e segurava a cintura do outro com força, como se tivesse medo de que o rapaz simplesmente se erguesse e fosse embora. A sensação única do interior apertado e quente de Stiles era perfeita.

Em um dado momento, Derek rolou na cama, jogando Stiles para o lado. O Hale ergueu uma das pernas do garoto, que ainda estava de lado, e colocou sobre o seu ombro, enquanto guiava o seu membro para a entrada do menor. O moreno de olhos verdes tomou os lábios do castanho em um beijo, ao mesmo tempo em que o penetrava, antes de começar a se mover rapidamente. Derek notou o pau ereto e abandonado de Stiles e o envolveu com a mão, sentindo o mesmo pulsar em aprovação. O moreno tentou, ao máximo, masturbar o menor na mesma velocidade em que ele estocava no garoto, que gemia alto com a força utilizada pelo mais velho.

\- porra! Stiles, eu... Vou gozar – anunciou o moreno enquanto aumentava o ritmo.

\- eu também – Stiles teve tempo de falar antes de se derramar sobre o colchão, sujando alguns dedos de Derek com o seu gozo.

O moreno de olhos verdes deixou o seu corpo cair ao lado do corpo do menor. Ele estava cansado, arfante, mas se sentia ótimo. Ele ficou algum tempo em silêncio, apenas puxando o ar para seus pulmões, antes de encarar o castanho, que sorria simples para si. O moreno sorriu simplório também, antes de puxar o menor para perto de si e o colocar deitado sobre o seu peito.

\- eu não me arrependi de nada – anunciou o castanho começando a acariciar o peito malhado do mais velho, enquanto este acariciava as suas costas. Derek coçou a garganta antes de se manifestar.

\- será que... podemos nos encontrar de novo? – perguntou o Hale encarando o menor lhe sorrir divertido.

\- claro! Sempre que puder, é só me ligar – respondeu sorrindo e deitando a cabeça no peito do moreno, que lhe beijou o topo da cabeça.

\- ISSO, STILES! ISSO! MAIS FORTE – o maior suplicava enquanto sentia o pau do mais novo entrar e sair de seu interior repetidas vezes.

Aquela não era a primeira vez que Derek estava como passivo naquela relação de sexo que ele e Stiles criaram. No entanto, o menor parecia especialmente inspirado naquele dia. O castanho estocava com força e agilidade contra o Hale, que se encontrava de quatro a sua frente. O Stilinski era ágil e Derek adorava isso. Ah, como ele adorava a velocidade de Stiles. Principalmente quando se encontrava na cama com o adolescente. O Hale estava quase gozando quando parou de se masturbar para permanecer instável naquela posição, Stiles atendeu a sua ordem, indo mais forte ainda de encontro a sua bunda. O menor segurou o homem forte pela cintura e o girou na cama, fazendo a cama ranger com o movimento. O Stilinski sentou no peito do maior e começou a se masturbar, enquanto Derek abocanhava sua glande.

\- Ah, porra! Está vindo. Ah! Derek, eu vou... – o menor não pôde terminar a frase, pois já se pegava ejaculando na boca do maior, que engoliu a semente do outro sem pestanejar, muito menos desperdiçar uma única gota.

O menor arfava, sentindo os espasmos pós-orgasmo lhe extasiar o corpo. Mas logo tomou alguma atitude quando sentiu que o Hale se masturbava abaixo de si. O castanho se posicionou deitado, entre as pernas do moreno de olhos verdes, antes de começar um oral rápido. Derek gemeu com a língua do outro se enroscando e deslizando em seu membro, mas o auge fora quando o menor lhe penetrou com três dedos. Aquilo fora o necessário para fazer Derek se derramar na boca do castanho, que quase se engasgou com o sêmen do maior, quando este empurrou sua cabeça contra a própria pélvis, fazendo o mais novo engolir todo o seu pau em uma garganta profunda.

\- me desculpe. Eu me descontrolei – pediu o moreno em um tom claro de arrependimento.

\- não tem problema, Derek. Eu gostei. – falou se jogando deitado ao lado do moreno, colocando a cabeça no peito do outro.

Não demorou muito para que a cama quebrasse, fazendo ao dois lutadores se assustarem brevemente quando os seus corpos foram jogados para o lado da cama que cedeu, quase os levando ao chão. Derek, assustado, se segurou na cabeceira do móvel, enquanto Stiles simplesmente se segurou nos lençóis da cama com a mão esquerda ao mesmo tempo em que segurou o moreno pelo torso com a mão direita, com o intuito de não o deixar cair, embora a queda não fosse o suficiente para os machucar.

\- mas que porra! – exclamou o Hale lançando um olhar assustado para o adolescente antes de gargalhar juntamente com o mesmo – cama vagabunda – reclamou recebendo um tapa no peito.

\- você queria o quê? Já estamos fazendo isso há dias. Isso sem contar que essa foi a terceira vez de hoje – argumentou o castanho encarando o lobo sorrir.

\- eu te amo – soltou o lobo, vendo o menor corar em seus braços, o que lhe deu vontade de apertar o outro ali e nunca mais o soltar

\- eu também te amo. Mas agora levanta, temos um compromisso daqui há quarenta minutos – falou o castanho se levantando e correndo para o banheiro.

\- qual é? Esses malditos combates podem esperar, volta pra cama... ou o que já foi uma cama – completou em um sussurro ouvindo o outro gargalhar enquanto abria o box.

\- não, Derek. Faltam poucos dias para as finais. Nós temos que nos dedicar. Vai! Levanta daí! – falou o castanho aparecendo no quarto, apenas para jogar uma toalha molhada no moreno.

\- quarta rodada no chuveiro? – perguntou o Hale vendo o outro voltar para o banheiro. Ele já se sentia renovado e “animado”. Stiles tinha esse efeito nele.

\- se você chegar aqui em cinco segundos dá tempo – o rapaz falou e gargalhou ao ouvir a cama ranger com o salto que Derek deu da mesma.

Eles continuaram se encontrando por muitos dias. Sempre davam um jeito de ficarem juntos. E agora, Derek se sentia um pouco triste. Eles estavam nas finais. O time dele, o de Stiles, o de Laura, o de Cora e mais alguns haviam chegado as finais. Todos estavam reunidos naquele estádio para poderem resolver qual trio seria o melhor. Como ele faria para se encontrar com Stiles depois disso? No dia que ele e Stiles foram flagrados por alguma fã do menor, tomando um sorvete no shopping enquanto faziam compras, vulgo Stiles fazia compras, Derek apenas as carregava, ele descobriu que Stiles morava do outro lado do país. Sem contar que o menor fazia shows pelo mundo com o time dele. Como se encontrariam? Logo agora que eles finalmente haviam admitido sentirem algo um pelo outro.

Mas Stiles disse a Derek que não poderia, não por enquanto, entrar em um relacionamento. No entanto, disse que se Derek quisesse, depois de algum tempo, eles poderiam tentar. Stiles largaria o grupo musical e entraria para a faculdade. Derek aceitou de prontidão. Inclusive iria conversar com a mãe para se transferir para a filial da empresa Hale mais próxima do castanho. Mas havia algo que o incomodava. Stiles parecia triste com algo nos últimos dias, mas ansioso também. Sempre que Derek perguntava o que havia ocorrido, o menor desconversava.

Fora difícil chegar até ali, ainda mais com o cansaço de ter que voltar o mais rápido possível em um dos aviões do torneio apenas para dormir com o seu garoto, que por sinal, completava dezessete anos hoje. Derek havia preparado toda uma surpresa para o Stilinski. Ele sabia que os participantes só iriam embora uma semana depois das finais. O torneio dava essa semana para os competidores aproveitarem para fazer turismo pelo país que sediava as finais. Esse ano, fora nos Estados Unidos, mas no ano passado fora na França. Ele havia preparado uma noite perfeita em seu apartamento. Jantar a luz de velas, música romântica. O seu quarto? Estava todo decorado com pétalas de rosas brancas, as favoritas do menor. Derek estava ansioso para levar Stiles até a sua casa. Queria apresentar tudo ao rapaz, antes de Stiles ir embora e, alguns dias depois, Derek ir atrás do garoto.

Ele estava decidido. Iria ficar com Stiles, custe o que custasse.

Mas algo estava errado. Stiles ainda não havia chegado, nem Isaac ou Erica. Todos os times finalistas estavam em um camarote do estádio. Estavam reunidos com o intuito de interagirem entre si, possivelmente criando alguma rivalidade maior, enquanto esperavam a sua vez de adentrarem o ringue. O Hale segurava uma taça de vinho em sua mão direita, enquanto segurava o celular com a esquerda. Digitava uma mensagem para Stiles, questionando se já estava chegando, alertando que as lutas começariam em breve. Ao seu lado, Alan Deaton tomava uma taça de champanhe enquanto conversava com Laura sobre como, mais a vez, ficava impressionado com as lutas do time de sua irmã mais velha. No centro do estádio, onde havia uma arena profissional, um elevador se abriu, e dele saíram Stiles, Isaac e Erica. Eles estavam com um figurino diferente. Suas roupas estavam vermelhas, e todas eram apertadas ou abertas, revelando o seu corpo. É, claro! Derek pensou. Com certeza haveria um show de encerramento.

\- com licença. Eu posso ter a atenção de vocês por um minuto? – pediu Isaac e o público do estádio lotado aquietou-se.

\- o que eles estão fazendo? – questionou Alan e Derek se surpreendeu.

A organização não sabia do show de encerramento?

\- nós gostaríamos de falar algo para vocês – anunciou Erica em seu microfone.

\- bom, primeiramente, nós nos divertimos muito aqui. Adoramos enfrentar vários competidores de várias nações e estilos de luta – anunciou o menor dos três e líder do time.

\- em segundo lugar, gostaríamos de avisar que, depois do que iremos dizer, muitos vão se sentir ressentidos, ou até furiosos, mas infelizmente, é preciso – anunciou a loira encarando o menor, que balançava a cabeça tristemente.

\- e o que seria esse algo que vocês têm a dizer? – perguntou Melissa assim que a comissão entregou microfones aos três presidentes do evento.

\- a resposta está no nome do nosso grupo tanto do evento, quanto musical – respondeu Isaac encarando os lutadores representados no telão. Os veteranos, em seu camarote, simplesmente se aproximaram do vidro que dava uma visão quase completa do estádio, olhando fixamente para os três cantores no centro do ringue. Todos do evento estavam no estádio. Quem não havia chegado nas finais, estava em um outro camarote, apenas assistindo.

\- N’? O que tem o N’? – perguntou a Morrell encarando o telão onde o trio estava sendo representado.

\- o N é de Nogitsune – respondeu Stiles e Derek sentiu sua irmã Laura, Marin, Alan e Melissa ficarem tensos.

\- o que pensam que estão fazendo?! Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira?! – questionava o Deaton encarando o time lá no centro do estádio sorrir vitorioso com a sua reação.

\- não, senhor Deaton. Não é uma brincadeira. N.S. IES significa “Os filhos de Nogitsune. Isaac, Erica e Stiles” – respondeu a loira encarando os outros dois com um sorriso largo nos lábios.

\- e o que pretendem com isso? O que fazem aqui? – perguntou Melissa encarando os três com nervosismo. Derek sentia que a mulher estava alterada.

\- quem é Nogitsune? – perguntou Derek para a irmã e a tia que estavam ali, junto de seu grupo.

\- O Nogitsune fora um demônio que surgiu aqui nesse plano uma vez. Ele é um conquistador de mundos e utiliza de seu sangue para criar exércitos. Meu marido, sua mãe, Laura e seu pai tem o sangue desse demônio correndo por suas veias. Sempre que tocados pelo demônio ou algum tipo de influência dele, eles enlouquecem e ficam com uma tremenda sede de sangue. Isso explica o porquê que Peter enlouqueceu naquele dia. Stiles deve ter despertado o sangue do Nogitsune presente em Peter – explicou a mulher que encarava o marido, que a essa hora já estava no gramado florido do estádio, assim como Ken e Talia. Os três corriam na direção do ringue enorme que se encontrava no centro do grande estádio.

\- hoje, nós vamos oferecer a alma do filho legítimo do Nogitsune, o escolhido pelo nosso pai, em troca da alma de nosso criador. Vamos reviver o Nogitsune, que passará a ocupar o corpo de nosso pequeno irmão aqui – falou Isaac abraçando Stiles de lado.

Ah, nessa hora o coração de Derek apertou. Como assim? Eles iriam sacrificar Stiles para reviver um demônio?! O moreno correu até o vidro, como se pudesse, através dele. Derek queria tirar Stiles daquele ringue. O moreno pôde ver Isaac e Érica jogarem os microfones para o lado e se posicionaram ao lado de Stiles, cada um em um lado do garoto, apontando as mãos para o castanho, que abrira os braços e abaixava a cabeça. Stiles... estava de acordo com aquilo?! Derek viu o time de sua mãe e seu tio saltarem e cada um tentar golpear um dos jovens. Mas os três novatos do torneio simplesmente saltaram, desviando dos golpes. Stiles, Erica e Isaac aterrissaram do lado de fora do ringue, cada um em um canto do mesmo.

Derek não poderia deixar aquilo acontecer. Seu menino iria dar a vida para algo tão... Ele nem tinha palavras para descrever aquilo no momento. Ele apenas seguiu os outros lutadores ali presentes, que desciam do camarote as pressas. Alguns simplesmente quebraram o vidro do camarote e saltaram do mesmo, não se importando muito com a altura do local. Assim que chegaram ao estádio. Todos os lutadores que foram chamados para o torneio estavam lá. Mas não enfrentavam apenas Isaac, Stiles e Erica. Havia algo errado. Sua mãe... Peter... Seu pai... Por que eles estavam atacando Ken Yukimura, Noshiko Yukimura e o Time de Cora? Derek teve sua resposta pouco tempo depois, quando Stiles corria por sobre todos, usando as cabeças e ombros dos lutadores para se mover até Derek. Ou o Hale achou que era até ele, já que Stiles caiu ao seu lado, levando as mãos ao peito de Laura e sua tia.

\- o escolhido ordena que acordem. Façam por onde viverem. Derramem sangue dos meus inimigos – falou o castanho e Laura Hale e Cassandra Tate se ajoelharam, segurando a cabeça.

\- Stiles, o que... O que está fazendo? - Derek fora interrompido pelo uivo de Laura e sua tia.

As duas estavam com as peles negras, olhos vermelhos e garras escarlates. As duas avançaram contra Derek, mas foram impedidas por Stiles, que socou o queixo de Laura, jogando a morena para trás e acertou uma sequência de chutes no queixo de Cassandra, enquanto dava mortais para trás. O moreno de olhos verdes ficou confuso. No entanto, ele tinha que agradecer. O garoto lhe protegera de suas familiares possuídas pelo sangue de demônio que carregavam. Contudo, a sua confusão apenas aumentou quando Stiles lhe acertou um soco no rosto, fazendo Derek girar. Quando o Hale se virou para encarar o amado, ele já não estava mais lá. O moreno de olhos verdes procurou por Stiles em toda a parte, mas ficava difícil sempre que algum membro de sua família vinha lhe atacar com os olhos vermelhos indicando a sua sede por sangue. Até o seu pai, que era humano, estava com garras escarlates e olhos vermelhos.

A luta foi incrivelmente tensa.

Alguns foram gravemente feridos, precisando de cobertura enquanto a equipe médica do torneio vinha até eles ajudar. O público simplesmente achava que aquilo não passava de uma atuação e gritava em excitação com a batalha que presenciava. A coisa ficou seria, para Derek, quando eles conseguiram conter os membros da família Hale e Tate, que passaram a lutar para controlar o sangue de demônio, com muita dificuldade, toda vez que Stiles tocava em seus peitos e os ordenava que acordassem. Quando perceberam que haviam perdido os seus ajudantes, Stiles, Isaac e Erica tomaram distância.

\- O que vão fazer agora? Estão em menor número – questionou Melissa encarando os jovens.

\- e que eu me lembre, vocês não têm técnicas fortes o suficiente para ligar com tanta gente – comentou Laura estalando os dedos e uma chama se acendeu na ponta do seu indicador.

O pai de Derek fizera o mesmo. Deaton abrira as mãos e uma esfera de energia se formou ali. Derek encarou Stiles na esperança de que o garoto se rendesse. Assim como Deaton, Laura e Alexander, alguns lutadores tinham técnicas a base de elementos bastante fortes. As de Derek? Consistia no mesmo que sua mãe: velocidade misturado a força do golpe, o que lhe custava muita energia física, mas causava grande estrago. Os três jovens desapareceram da frente deles e apareceram colado a alguns lutadores.

\- não deveria subestimar os filhos do Nogitsune – falou Erica pegando Cassandra pelo pescoço usando os braços e girou o seu corpo para frente, fazendo a mulher cair de no chão sem resistência alguma.

A loira, insatisfeita, envolveu a cintura da mulher de pele morena e girou o corpo em um mortal, fazendo Cassandra cair, agora, de cabeça, fazendo a Tate desmaiar. A loira ainda jogou o corpo da tia de Derek para cima antes de correr até ela e saltar, acertando os joelhos no peito da mulher, que cuspiu sangue, antes de cair distante da loira. Isaac surgiu diante de Peter. O loiro mais novo socou o peito do mais velho com força, fazendo o homem perder o ar e qualquer chance de revidar Isaac. O mais jovem começou uma série de socos e chutes, antes de acertar outro soco no peito de Peter, que se curvou para frente e Isaac acertou um gancho no queixo do homem e jogando alto no ar.

Talia socou Isaac, que voou até o ringue, caindo no mesmo. Stiles, que havia aparecido abaixo de Laura, deu um mortal para trás, acertando o peito do pé no queixo da Hale, que subiu devido ao golpe. Stiles saltou, aparecendo na frente de Laura e dando vários mortais no ar, acertando o pé repetidas vezes no queixo da mulher, que caiu no chão zonza. Stiles voltou ao ringue em uma série de mortais. Alexander correu até Erica, que permanecia de costas, e intensificou a chama em suas mãos, mas uma mão agarrou a sua, liberando cheiro de carne queimada. O moreno olhou para o lado e viu Stiles, com o punho a centímetros de seu rosto. O homem caiu de costas com o golpe do Stilinski. O cheiro de carne queimada apertava o peito de Derek.

\- Acha que só por que não usamos técnicas ainda nós não temos nenhuma? – perguntou Stiles e ele e Erica enfiaram os dedos nos próprios braços, fazendo o sangue escorrer.

Derek olhou para Isaac e o loiro fazia o mesmo. As peles pálidas dos três começaram a dar lugar a uma pele escura. Erica levou as mãos para o alto, cruzou as pernas e uniu os dedos melados de sangue. Isaac ergueu as mãos para o alto e assim permaneceu. Stiles? O castanho erguer as mãos para o alto, cruzou as pernas e uniu os pulsos. Isaac desceu as mãos e braços, fechados em punhos até sua cintura, o que fez Derek lembrar da posição dos sayajins concentrando a sua energia. No entanto, o moreno ignorou a sua lembrança infantil. Ele estava mais focado no tremer de terra que se sucedeu. E com certeza, quando Erica afastou as mãos e os dedos passaram a ficar ligados por correntes elétricas, o moreno se surpreendeu, mas não recuou. Mas quando, das mãos de Stiles, uma chama negra surgiu, aí Derek recuou alguns passos, chocado. O menino abaixou as mãos, cada uma em um lado do corpo e as chamas envolveram suas mãos, mas não havia cheiro de carne queimada, como quando Stiles tocou a chama do pai de Derek.

\- em nenhum luta do torneio, durante todo o torneio – falou Isaac, batendo um dos pés no chão, ritmadamente, fazendo a terra tremer levemente ao seu redor.

\- nós nunca lutamos com toda a nossa força – anunciou Eric piscando um dos olhos, sensualmente, e correntes elétricas explodiram ao seu redor, criando esferas de energia.

Ah, aquela luta fora difícil.

Isaac havia se tornado mais resistente a golpes físicos. Nem vamos falar do soco que o loiro deu em Peter, que quase matou o homem. Se uma das lutadoras do time de Cora não tivesse aquela habilidade incrível de cura, Peter estadia com sérios problemas. Mas Isaac fora finalmente detido quando Scott, Melissa e Marin usaram suas armas brancas para distrair o loiro para que Tracy pudesse acertar uma bala no peito do jovem sem que ele pudesse aumentar a resistência do corpo no ato, impedindo a bala de lhe perfurar a pele. A bala não matara o louro, muito pelo contrário, ela era feira de uma substância química sedativa, que deixou o corpo de Isaac completamente mole e lento.

Erica? A desgraçada quase fritara Talia quando agarrou a mulher pelo pescoço e descarregou uma grande quantidade de energia elétrica. Cora então? Perdeu o dedo mindinho da mão esquerda na luta. Corey acabou com grandes cortes e queimaduras pelo corpo. Mas conseguiram deter a loira, quando Cora passou a acertar a mulher com sua incrível força e velocidade, juntamente com Kira e Malia que arrastavam a mulher pelo chão e cortavam ela com suas garras. Erica fora jogada desacordada no ringue, ficando apoiada no mesmo de forma desajeitada, como se estivesse morta.

Para finalizar, Stiles.

O garoto conseguiu queimara um braço inteiro de Alexander. Laura teve queimaduras de segundo grau por toda a parte, mas mesmo assim estava em pé. Deaton? O homem tentou ajudar, mas quando Stiles concentrou o fogo negro sobre um dedo e o liberou, criando uma enorme chama, o homem teve de recuar. Ele havia sofrido tantas queimaduras quanto Laura. Para completar, ninguém conseguia chegar perto de Stiles, não para conseguir um ataque físico decente. Ele estava agora, encarando Laura, Alexander e Derek. Que não conseguia fazer nada além de desviar dos ataques do castanho.

Ele ainda não acreditava naquilo.

Porra!

Seu menino. O menino que dizia lhe amar, que trocaram beijos e “eu te amo” na cama do hotel onde se encontravam, estava ali, tentando reviver um demônio. Um demônio milenar, que segundo sua tia, só tinha um objetivo na vida, se é que ele tinha vida, matar, destruir e governar. O moreno encarou com pesar o castanho lhe fitar. Ele ainda podia ver aquele sentimento que via na cama, quando estavam juntos. Mas havia outra coisa ali. Outro sentimento... Derek não sabia o que era. Tudo o que ele queria era entender. Entender o porquê daquilo. Quer dizer, algumas pessoas podem até ter morrido com Peter, Talia, Laura, Alexander e Cassandra ensandecidos. Por que reviver um demônio? Por que chamar um de pai, em primeiro lugar? Por que ele salvou Derek de Cassandra e Laura, para depois golpear o moreno?

\- Stiles, por que? – perguntou o Hale vendo as chamas do garoto diminuírem de tamanho quando ele chamou o nome do menor, mas elas logo voltaram a crescer.

\- vocês não entenderiam, Derek. Não vou me dar ao trabalho de explicar. Tenho coisas a fazer – respondeu o castanho juntando as mãos, virando o corpo e depois girando para lançar uma enorme chama contra Talia, que se aproximava com velocidade, mas teve de recuar.

\- amor, olha para mim. Me explica. Me diz o porquê de tudo isso? – perguntou Derek desviando de uma rajada de chamas que Stiles lançou em si quando o moreno tentou se aproximar.

\- AMOR?! – perguntaram Talia, Alexander, Laura, Cora, Kira e Malia ao mesmo tempo encarando o Hale rapidamente antes de voltar o seu olhar para Stiles, que já havia lançado uma rajada horizontal contra eles.

\- Stiles, me diz, por favor. Por que está fazendo isso? – perguntou Derek tentando se aproximar novamente. Ele percebia que Stiles ficava confuso e ferido com suas palavras.

\- se afaste, Derek. Eu não quero machucar você – disse o castanho e Isaac e estreitou o olhar para o menor, enquanto ajudava Erica a se levantar.

\- Stiles, amor, eu só quero entender – falava o moreno com uma das mãos na frente do corpo, indicando que não queria machucar Stiles.

\- como você pode entender, Derek? Você nunca sentiu o que eu sinto, nunca passou pelo o que passei. Como você pode entender? – perguntou o menor continuando a disparar chamas em Derek, mas as chamas nunca eram miradas no Hale, apenas no chão a frente dele.

\- Se você me explicar talvez eu possa – respondeu o maior encarando o menor começar a lacrimejar.

\- ninguém nunca vai me entender, Derek. Só passando pelo o que passei, sentindo o que eu sinto. E NINGUÉM NUNCA VAI SENTIR O QUE EU SINTO! – gritou o menor lançando uma rajada de chamas em Derek, mas Alexander passou o braço na frente do corpo do filho, criando uma chama que absorveu a de Stiles.

Aquele ataque realmente fora disparado com o intuito de atingir Derek.

\- como pode saber se outras pessoas não sentem o que você sente? – questionou o homem olhando de soslaio para o filho – você ainda vai me explicar isso – sussurrou tentando não mexer muito os lábios.

\- por que ninguém é filho legítimo de um demônio. Ninguém sabe o que é não se encaixar em nada desse mundo tosco, fútil e cruel – o menor agora cuspia as palavras enquanto o seu corpo começava a flutuar. As chamas em suas mãos dobraram de tamanho. O Stilinski olhava para os lutadores ali presentes com o queixo erguido e os olhos brilharam em escarlate.

\- ninguém nunca me olhou de forma decente até que me tornei o que sou, hoje. Ninguém nunca me deu um mísero bom dia, se quer até que fiquei rico e importante. Ninguém nunca me notou até que eu fiquei famoso. Sempre fui apenas um mísero garoto de rua que servia apenas para degradar q imagem as maldita cidade – ditou o adolescente enquanto, sem mover os braços, rajadas de suas chamas eram disparadas contra outros lutadores que ainda estavam no local.

\- Stiles, você não estava assim ontem, estava? – perguntou Derek vendo o menor abaixar a cabeça e as chamas diminuírem.

\- não sei o que porra você está fazendo, mas continua – falou Laura atrás do irmão.

\- shiu, deixa seu irmão paquerar o namorado em paz – ralhou Talia mexendo a mão no ar para Laura.

\- Stiles, você não estava se sentindo assim quando estava comigo, estava? – inquiriu Derek se aproximando do menor.

\- não, Derek. Eu não estava – respondeu o menor e seus pés tocaram o chão novamente.

\- Stiles, então por que fazer isso? É só a gente ficar junto – respondeu o Hale se aproximando do castanho e as chamas negras de apagaram. Derek tentou tocar Stiles, mas o castanho o empurrou.

\- eu não posso! Depois que eu for embora tudo vai voltar a ser como antes. Você vai ser como a minha mãe foi e sempre será. Apenas uma lembrança. E quando eu crescer, será uma lembrança vaga, pois pode não estar mais aqui para mim – argumentou o castanho e suas chamas cresceram novamente, se tornando maiores ainda.

\- Stiles, eu não vou deixar você. Você é único para mim. Olha – falou enfiando a mão no bolço de sua jaqueta.

\- Derek, apenas se afaste – falou o castanho e já se preparava para lançar uma rajada de sua chama escura no outro, mas parou assim que Derek lhe estendeu uma caixinha de veludo.

\- eu ia te dar isso hoje. Quando o torneio acabasse. Depois da cerimônia de encerramento eu ia te levar para jantar – falou o moreno encabulado por revelar a surpresa, ainda mais na frente de sua família, que não sabia de nada sobre eles.

\- Derek... – Stiles só conseguiu sussurrar o nome do outro.

\- eu ia te fazer um pedido também. Ia te pedir para não namorar ninguém enquanto eu ainda estivesse na cidade, pois eu iria atrás de você assim que pudesse – explicou o moreno abrindo a caixinha e revelando uma gargantilha, com um pingente de raposa.

\- e-e-eu... eu nunca ganhei nada de ninguém antes – sussurrou o menino encarando o homem a sua frente.

Derek notou a pele de Stiles começar a descascar revelando a cor pálida do menor abaixo da escura. Mas o que mais lhe roubou a atenção fora a fala do outro. Aquilo havia lhe doido o peito. Como assim? O seu garoto nunca havia ganhado nada? Tudo bem que ele era órfão e Stiles não gostava de falar sobre o seu passado, mas isso já é demais. O moreno iria comentar algo, quando algo atingiu o seu corpo. Derek caiu no chão. Ele nem soube aonde a gargantilha fora parar. Isaac e Erica haviam se colocado entre Stiles e os lutadores, que passaram a avançar contra o menor a passos lentos enquanto Derek conversava com ele.

\- já acabamos com vocês. Estão debilitados demais para nos enfrentar – anunciou Laura encarando os dois loiros. Isaac sorriu sádico enquanto olhava de soslaio para Erica.

\- O seu plano de despertar o Nogitsune falhou. Stiles não quer mais isso – falou Talia encarando o garoto, agora com manchas escuras e claras pelo corpo.

\- não vão nos enfrentar, idiotas. O ritual foi finalizado – falou Isaac encarando os Hales lhe fitarem confusos.

\- como assim? - insagou Cora encarando o loiro lamber os lábios e estalar os dedos de uma mão apenas ao movimentá-los.

\- Stiles, agora é tarde demais para desistir. Cometemos muitos crimes hoje. Se já não nos aceitavam antes, agora é que não irão – argumentou Erica vendo Stiles refletir antes de a pele escura rapidamente cobrir as regiões pálidas enquanto o menor mordia o lábio inferior e lacrimejava cerrando os punhos.

\- Stiles, não dê ouvidos à eles. Estão apenas lhe usando – tentou argumentar Alexander, mas Stiles disparou uma rajada de fofo negro tão forte em si, que a sua chama não pode competir com a do garoto. Alexander fora jodado na direção da esposa, que o acolheu nos braços, impedindo que ele fosse lançado ainda mais longe.

\- estão me usando?! Eles estão me usando?! O que você sabe sobre eles, maldito imundo do clã Hale. Quem você pensa que é para falar algo sobre nós? Somos Hakkeshus. Você não tem direito nenhum de falar de qualquer um de nós – ditou o castanho enquanto a sua pele se tornava maia escura ainda. Stiles estava quase tão escuro quanto o céu noturno.

\- Isaac e Erica foram como eu. Garotos de rua abandonados pelos pais humanos e usados como lixo por sua sociedade imunda. Crescemos sem amor de ninguém, nunca fomos tratados bem por ninguém, até que nos conhecemos. Fomos os primeiros a nos tratar como gente. Fomos os únicos que nos demos carinho, atenção, amor. Fomos nossos próprios pais e nossos próprios filhos. Portanto, é melhor calar a sua boca, ou eu mesmo mato você. Nossos clãs nasceram para se odiar. E se você ousar ofender meus irmão mais uma vez, será o primeiro do seu clã a morrer em sua extinção – ditou o garoto e o que antes eram pintas marrons e pretas em sua pele clara, se tornaram pingos de luz em sua pele escura.

Stiles era quase a personificação de um céu noturno.

\- o que quer dizer com o ritual foi finalizado? – perguntou Talia encarando Isaac lamber os lábios.

\- o ritual nunca teve que envolver a mim ou a Erica. Só tínhamos que criar um caos, repleto de sangue, dor, fúria e morte. Fizemos isso tudo aqui? Mas infelizmente, não foi o bastante. Stiles ainda não deu lugar ao nosso pai – explicou o loiro encarando o menor com um olhar de julgamento.

\- então o ritual falhou – concluiu Cora.

\- não. Stiles só precisa presenciar mais mortes, sangue e raiva – falou Isaac sorrindo sádico

\- não vai conseguir isso de nós. Está fraco de mais para nos matar – Scott anunciou pegando a sua adaga, enquanto Allison e Tracy pegavam uma besta e um chicote

\- O ritual não precisava de Erica, nem de mim, mas agora ele precisa. Não mais envolve vocês – falou o loiro enfiando sua mão nas costas de Erica. A mão do loiro saiu abaixo dos seios da loira, molhada de sangue e segurando o coração da mulher.

\- Isaac... por que? – perguntou Erica encarando o seu órgão ser destruído pela mão do loiro. Stiles encarava a cena perplexo. Eles três foram criados como irmãos. Por que Isaac mataria Erica?

\- Me desculpe, Erica. Mas precisamos despertar o nosso pai. Essa é a nossa única chance. O hospedeiro ainda está fraco de espírito devido a tantas mortes e sangue, e isso é o que atrai o nosso senhor. Não se preocupe, minha irmã, estou indo logo atrás de você – falou o loiro retirando o seu braço do corpo da loira, que caiu desfalecido.

\- ISAAC, NÃO OUSE... – Stiles tentou impedir o loiro, mas Isaac apenas perfurou o próprio peito com a mão e arrancou o próprio coração, rugindo de dor.

Todos os lobos puderam ouvir o coração de Stiles falhar. Derek se aproximou do menor, no intuito de confortar o garoto. Mas algo estava errado. Os cabelos castanhos se tornaram brancos e os olhos castanhos se tornaram roxos. Quando Derek iria tocar o ombro de Stiles, o menor socou o chão e um círculo de fogo se abriu ao redor de seus pés. Stiles não podia ficar sozinho, e ele sentia que já tinha o poder necessário para fazer aquilo pelo que seus irmãos se sacrificaram.

\- eu te invoco, meu pai e senhor – o adolescente proferiu com uma voz grossa demais para qualquer ser humano ou lobisomem existente.

O corpo de Stiles começou a crescer, rapidamente. Em questão de segundos, o garoto estava da altura de Derek. Sua face era tão máscula em comparação com a do garoto de dezessete anos que era a poucos instantes. Ele tinha expressões severas, seus cabelos estavam grisalhos. Em seu corpo, desenhos antigos e esquisitos tomaram a cor negra, como se tatuagens surgissem por todo o seu corpo.

\- Stiles... não – sussurrou Derek vendo o olhar purpuro do, agora, homem a sua frente parar em si.

\- Derek. Eu posso sentir. Eu estou com ele. Estou com meu pai. Eu não estou mais sozinho – o grisalho sorria para o amado enquanto sentia o poder de seu pai fluir por seu corpo.

\- Stiles, por que fez isso? – perguntou o moreno encarando o homem começar a flutuar e ficar mais alto do que si.

O sorriso do Stilinski se tornou largo e o rapaz abriu os braços e pernas, liberando uma onda de choque que afastou todos de si, os arrastando por alguns metros. Ele estava tão feliz. Finalmente havia conhecido o seu pai. Enfim estava com ele. Dividindo o seu corpo com aquele que lhe dera a vida. O garoto estava tão feliz. Mas a sua felicidade durou por pouco tempo.

O coração de Stiles falhou.

\- o que está fazendo, pai? – perguntou o homem e todos o fitavam temerosos.

\- Stiles, tudo bem? – inquiriu Derek ao ver o mais novo levar as mãos a própria cabeça.

\- não, pai. As escrituras diziam que temos que viver em harmonia – falava o Stilinski enquanto se contorcia com as mãos na cabeça.

\- Derek, se afaste daí – ordenou Talia puxando o filho pela jaqueta que usava. O círculo de fogo que seguia Stiles por onde ele flutuasse brilhou em negro, espalhando chamas negras pelo corpo do homem.

Stiles gargalhou.

\- harmonia, é o caralho, garoto. Eu domino tudo. Vou dominar esse mundo, matando e escravizando a todos. Começando pelo meu querido filho e o único que ainda insiste em permanecer com ele – anunciou o demônio tentando agarrar Derek pelo pescoço, mas Alexander novamente se colocou na frente do filho. Lançando uma rajada de chamas no demônio, que recuou com o fogo.

\- Hale - rosnou o grisalho e seu corpo brilhou em azul.

\- pai, o que é isso? – perguntou Derek sentindo o seu corpo ser sugado na direção do grisalho que brilhava em azul.

\- não sei, filho. Mas é melhor se afastar – falou Alexander enquanto ele e Derek tentavam parar de deslizar na direção de “Stiles”. Alguns dos espectadores, que a essa hora já deixavam o estádio, acabou não resistindo a atração do demônio e voando até o mesmo, assim como Jordan Parrish, um dos lutadores que acabava de chegar ao estádio.

\- mas que porra – exclamou o homem.

O Nogitsune agarrou o espectador pela garganta e apertou a mão, quebrando a garganta do mesmo. Ele apenas tocou as pontas do indicador e do dedo médio no peito do Parrish e um grande cristal marcado por linhas escuras surgiu, antes de Jordan voar longe, muito longe.

\- desgraçado. Saia desse mundo – ordenou Alexander acertando um soco no rosto do demônio, que nem se quer virou o rosto com o golpe. O Nogitsune encarou o Hale com tédio.

\- sinta a dor que esse mundo sente com vocês – falou o homem e iria tocar o peito de Alexander com a palma da mão.

Mas Derek fora mais rápido. Isaac já havia morrido, que diferença iria fazer? Quando Alexander saltou para trás, o corpo de Isaac fora jogado na frente da mão do demônio, impedindo que ele tocasse no humano. O corpo de Isaac permaneceu de pé, até que correntes elétricas saíssem de seu corpo e se estabilizassem da forma de um círculo de raios. O corpo do loiro fora engolido pelo buraco de raios negros, antes de o mesmo se fechar w desaparecer.

\- a alma já está no inferno, mesmo. Ter o corpo não vai fazer diferença.- ditou o grisalho com um sorriso ladino no rosto.

O demônio avançou contra Talia, repetindo o mesmo que faria com Alexander. Foi quando Derek jogou o corpo de Erica. O corpo da loira também desapareceu em um buraco negro de raios escuros.

A luta contra o Nogitsune fora desesperadora. Eles não poderiam se aproximar demais, ou então seriam engolidos por um buraco negro daqueles sempre que o demônio os tocasse. Derek nem sabia como Cora conseguia ser tão resistente. A garota fora laçada longe pelo demônio, do mesmo jeito que Jordan, diversas vezes, mas sempre voltava correndo para o centro do estádio, local onde todos tentavam, de algum jeito, ferir mortalmente aquele homem. Foi então que ocorreu. Derek acabou vacilando quando tentou socar o homem por trás. O grisalho se virou sorridente para si e, quando iria tocar o peito de moreno de olhos verdes com a mão. Todos se surpreenderam ao ver a outra mão do homem, levar a mão que transportaria Derek para o inferno ao próprio peito do demônio.

\- o quê? – perguntou Derek depois de conseguir uma boa distância.

Os olhos de demônio reviraram e ele caiu de joelhos. Na queda, o seu corpo encolheu, os cabelos voltaram a ser castanhos e a pele a ser coberta de pintinhas e não de desenhos estranhos. O garoto se levantou rapidamente, seus olhos ainda estavam escarlates.

\- eu não podia deixar ninguém mais morrer. Nem deixar que ele matasse a única pessoa que já se importou comigo depois dos meus irmãos – falou o castanho sorrindo para Derek.

Os raios negros começaram a sair do local tocado pelo Nogitsune no próprio peito. Stiles se virou para a família Hale, a qual recuou um passo, assustada. Stiles sorriu triste na direção do grupo de lutadores, antes de apontar com o indicador para Derek.

– segurem ele, por favor. Ele não pode chegar até mim – falou o garoto e Kira, Laura, Malia e Cora avançaram em Derek.

\- o que houve? Onde está o demônio? – perguntou Melissa encarando o garoto sustentar o seu sorriso triste.

\- ele está onde deve ficar. Trancafiado no inferno. Na cela que seus ancestrais criaram para ele – explicou o castanho encarando Alexander e Talia.

\- e você? – perguntou Corey encarando o garoto sorrir fraco.

\- eu fiz coisas que não devia. Acreditei que por ser meu pai, o demônio me amaria, mas estava errado. Eu sempre fui sozinho no mundo. Apenas Erica e Isaac foram presentes em minha vida, e mesmo assim apenas por alguns poucos anos – explicou o castanho encarando as próprias mãos.

\- se você conseguiu mandar ele de volta para o inferno, por que está aí, parado? Saia daí, essas coisas vão – Derek tentou avisar ao amado, mas o portal surgiu, girando ao redor de Stiles, lhe calando.

\- eu não posso viver nesse plano, Derek. O meu corpo não vai resistir as chamas do inferno, então eu irei morrer assim que chegar lá. Não se preocupe comigo. Eu já estou acostumado com esse tipo de coisa. Eu já devia saber que a felicidade não é pra mim. Eu já devia ter morrido há anos para evitar tudo isso. Mas antes eu quero que saiba que eu queria muito, muito mesmo, ter ido ao jantar. Queria ter aceito o seu pedido. Queria ter esperado você. Eu queria ter me deitado com você mais uma vez. Eu queria poder dizer eu te amo todas as manhãs quando acordasse e todas as noites antes de dormir. Mas infelizmente, eu só vou poder dizer mais uma vez – o castanho choramingou o discurso inteiro, tentando conter as lágrimas. Coisa que Derek não se dava ao trabalho de fazer. O moreno tentava se soltar das parentes, enquanto chorava e gritava para Stiles sair daquele troço que o mataria.

\- Não faz isso comigo. Saia daí, por favor – pedia Derek, em lágrimas, se fodendo para o mundo ao seu redor, nem percebendo que alguns choravam com a cena a sua frente.

\- Derek, eu te... – o buraco simplesmente se fechou de uma única vez, mais rápido do que fizera com o corpo de Isaac e Erica, e ninguém pôde ouvir mais nada.

Derek passou horas ali, jogado naquele gramado marcado pelas batalhas daquele dia. O moreno chorava sem controle algum. A polícia, que fora chamada ao local, lhe entregou a gargantilha perdida quando Isaac avançou em Derek. Eles tentaram puxar algum depoimento do Hale, mas ele não conseguia dizer nada se não “Por que?”, “Não” e “Stiles”. Até Peter, que era quase uma pedra quando se tratava dos sentimentos dos sobrinhos e filha, ficava calado perto de Derek. O moreno de olhos verdes pediu para mãe que criasse uma lápide, para o garoto no cemitério da família. Talia não pôde dizer não ao filho.

O garoto havia salvo o homem da morte e ainda se sacrificou para consertar o erro que causou. Derek passou dois anos inteiros sem sair do quarto. Saía apenas para treinar com Malia e Kira. Mas Derek não conseguia se dedicar ao torneio como fazia antigamente. Mas ele lutava por Kira e Malia, que faziam parte de sua equipe. Não fazia sentido afundá-lo por egoísmo seu, por uma dor que só ele sentia. Stiles também sentia uma dor que só ele sentia, mas mesmo assim levou o time dele para as finais. Tudo bem que por outro motivo, mas o levou. Então ele o faria, para orgulhar o seu garoto.

No segundo ano após a morte de Stiles, algo estranho aconteceu. O evento fora novamente sediado nos Estados Unidos da América. Claro que com times novos. Como um composto por um casal: Theo e Liam e uma garota chamada Braeden. Ou o que era formado pelo tal Jackson, a garota chamada Lydia e um louco encapuzado que Derek nem lembrou o nome. Esse último time era muito estranho, por sinal. O encapuzado principalmente. Ele usava movimentos que lembravam muito a Stiles, e isso doía em Derek, que evitava ver as lutas do rapaz. Nas finais do torneio houve um acidente. Enquanto Laura e seu time enfrentavam Deucalion, Ennis e Kali, uma explosão ocorreu. Ennis, Deucalion e Kali morreram, a imagem de um homem em chamas apareceu, antes de bolas e mais bolas de chamas coloridas serem lançadas no ar.

Houve todo um tumulto e o evento fora finalizado com aquilo. O time de Laura saiu como vencedor. A organização e a polícia falaram que a causa da explosão poderia ter sido Laura e Deucalion. Eles conseguiam controlar o fogo e, durante a sua batalha, fora relatado um vazamento de gás. Laura, totalmente culpada, pediu desculpas a todos e teria ajudado as famílias dos três lutadores, se elas existissem. Os três eram ex-detentos e últimos membros existentes de suas família

No estádio, depois da investigação da polícia, um encapuzado, uma ruiva e um loiro caminhavam pelo local. Os três reviravam os escombros atrás de algo. Eles estavam sérios e pareciam bastante determinados em sua busca. O loiro deslizou por uma das pedras que antes estava como chão brilhante do estádio preparado para a final. Ele parou ao lado da ruiva, enquanto encaravam o encapuzado vasculhar o local com determinação.

\- tem certeza de que funcionou? Não foi fácil enganar a polícia – reclamou o loiro encarando o encapuzado lhe ignorar.

\- para de reclamar, Jackson, fomos pagos para isso. Deucalion, Kali e Ennis tudo bem, mas quase matamos outras pessoas por sua culpa. Não era pra ser tanto gás – reclamou a ruiva encarando o loiro.

\- não era mesmo – resmungou o encapuzado retirando um dos escombros – tem um aqui – falou e Jackson e Lydia correram até o local e se surpreenderam ao se deparar com uma cratera que ainda continha fogo negro, mas este não liberava fumaça.

\- por isso que passou despercebido pela polícia. Não tem fumaça – exclamou a ruiva e logo ouviu o outro rapaz lhe chamar.

\- aqui também – falou o encapuzado e correu até uma outra pilha de escombros – e aqui está – falou subindo na pilha e encarando o fogo negro.

\- fizeram como o ordenado? – perguntou uma mulher encapuzada surgindo atrás de Jackson.

\- caralho, dona! Vai matar outro. Ainda quero minha vida para gastar o meu dinheiro – reclamou Jackson se virando para a mulher encapuzada.

\- como soube que iria funcionar, Cláudia? – perguntou a ruiva e a mulher castanha retirou o capuz.

\- quando você passa algum tempo sendo prisioneira de um demônio você aprende alguns truques. Agora onde está ele? – perguntou a mulher encarando o encapuzado.

\- está aqui – falou erguendo a mão.

\- passei muito tempo longe dele. Aqueles satanistas desgraçados roubaram os meus filhos de mim e ainda lhes ensinaram coisas errôneas. Colocaram em sua cabeça que o pai era algo que lhe faria bem para que ele o revivesse. Mas eles já pagaram. Não há um ser daquele grupo religioso de araque que esteja vivo. – falava a mulher subindo na pilha de escombros com uma facilidade que surpreendeu a Jackson e a Lydia. – agora podemos viver em paz – falou encarando o corpo nu de Stiles, envolto em chamas negras. O garoto estava encolhido na cratera que a queda dele criou.

\- conseguimos – falou o encapuzado retirando o capuz e surpreendendo a Lydia e Jackson que notaram que o rapaz era idêntico ao garoto retratado na foto e o qual eles vieram procurar no estádio, disfarçados de concorrentes. Cláudia os pagou muito bem para criarem o feitiço usando a chama de Laura e um gás misturado ao vapor de algumas ervas, criando assim um portal para o inferno.

\- bem-vindos de volta, N’ Team – falou a mulher, que sorriu para os três corpos deitados pelo estádio.

\- vamos, Void. Pegue o seu irmão e os amigos dele – ordenou a mulher se virando para descer a pilha de escombros.

\- certo, mãe – respondeu o rapaz saltando da pilha e indo de encontro ao corpo do irmão gêmeo.


End file.
